Lo que ellas quieren
by Rinsita-chan
Summary: Los guerreros Z han salido en busca de las esferas del dragón para pedir un peculiar deseo...¡Entender a sus mujeres! ¡FINAL!
1. Las mujeres arriba

Hola!!! Esta es mi nueva propuesta de Dragon Ball Z. Bien, declaro que ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenece, desgraciadamente; todos los personajes pertenecen al estupendo dibujante Akira Toriyama, quien me ha dado horas y horas de diversión. Espero que esta historia se de total agrado para ustedes y no olviden al final dejarme un review. Ahora sí ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Lo que ellas quieren**

Capítulo uno

**"Las mujeres arriba"**

En el bosque de la montaña Paos se respiraba la paz y el aire más puro. La luna se veía más hermosa que nunca. Los ruidos de los pájaros cantando y el agua que lleva el río eran los únicos sonidos. La tranquilidad de ese lugar no podía ser interrumpida por nada ni nadie.

"¡Largo de aquí!"- Todos los pájaros salieron de sus nidos y árboles volando lejos de ahí.

"Pero Milk..."

"¡Vete...nunca aprecias nada de lo que hago!"

"Milk no fue mi intención, de verdad lo siento, no volverá a pasar"

Milk se abstuvo de contestar. Sólo tomó la mesa y la arrojo a la cara del pobre de Gokú, seguido por las sillas, los platos, las ollas, los vasos y los cubiertos. Goku mejor decidió irse y salio huyendo de la casa esquivando todos los utensilios de cocina que le lanzaba su esposa.

"¡Y no vuelvas!"- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Gokú estaba muy confundido. ¿Por qué Milk siempre se enfadaba tanto con él? Ahora hasta de la casa lo había corrido cuando se enojaba de que no permanecía ahí. Además había sido un accidente. Él se esforzaba por complacerla auque no pudiera, espera nunca la había complacido. Es cierto, nunca había sido el mejor esposo, incluso había abandonado su hogar durante largos períodos de tiempo varias veces, jamás había dado un centavo a su casa pero dentro de todo él la amaba.

Al principio el casarse con ella sólo significaba "tener su cocinera personal" pero poco a poco había entendido la responsabilidad que traía una esposa. Aunque nunca la llevaba a cabo.

¡Ja! Aún recordaba su primera cita con Milk, en las tierras de su suegro, cuando el había mal interpretado las palabras de ella en cuanto a una cita y había tratado de golpearla. Los golpes de Milk no se comparan siquiera un poquito con los de Gokú pero si que son fuertes y duelen. Gokú se sobo un hombro al recordarlo.

También recordaba cuando habían formalizado su compromiso en aquél torneo de las artes marciales, cómo olvidar aquella visita a las aguas termales, los ocho meses que tuvo que tomar clases de tango para bailar como todo un caballero en su boda, cómo olvidar la primera vez que ella dijo "Te amo", la primera vez que la besó y la primera vez que le entregó su cuerpo y su corazón.

Ahh, los nueve meses que tuvo que aguantar durante el embarazo de Gohan, cuando Milk tenía el humor de veinte reglas juntas todos los días durante nueve meses!!!, y como vio el parto de su primer hijo, que de no haber sido por las palabras tan tiernas y cariñosas de Milk él se habría desmayado.

"¡Maldito Saiyayin, estúpido esto es tú culpa!"

La cara de tristeza y la preocupación de sus ojos antes de que él fuera a una batalla y su cara llena de emoción y lágrimas de felicidad cuando lo venía llegar a salvo.

Sí, Milk podía ser muy gruñona y algunas dirán que hasta amargada, pero a pesar de todo, sólo ella pudo aguantar a Gokú. Ser la esposa de un saiyayin, y no cualquiera, sino del más fuerte y lo más importante de Gokú! No es un trabajo que pueda hacer cualquier persona.

Hasta sus amigos habían sido víctimas de los males humores de Milk, como ejemplo, el podero y temible Piccoro envuelto en unas clases de manejo junto con él. Milk es una mujer con carácter. Ser el esposo de Milk tampoco era cosa fácil.

Esta vez Gokú se sentía terriblemente mal. Ahora que lo analizaba él debía ser el peor esposo del mundo. Ahora sí, Milk no daría marcha atrás, no lo perdonaría y jamás volvería a casa. No sabía qué hacer, cómo remediarlo. Milk nunca se había enojado tanto con él, excepto las veces que se llevaba a Gohan a escondidas a entrenar, no, nisiquiera esas veces se había molestado tanto.

¿Qué hacer? Un consejo, si Gokú necesitaba un consejo y urgentemente. ¿Pero de quién? ¡Bulma! No, creo que las cosas saldrían peor. Bulma como mujer feminista que era seguro le daría la razón a Milk y las cosas estarían peor de lo que ya estaban.

Gokú suspiró. ¡Espera! Eso es, Bulma es muy similar a Milk, además también estaba casada con un saiyayin, si alguien podía entender la situación por la que estaba pasando, ese era ¡VEGETA!

* * *

Vegeta entrenaba en la nave que le había construido Bulma. Los años pasaban y él se hacía más viejo, pero su fuerza cada vez era más joven. 

"Vegeta, la cena está lista, cociné tu favorito, Rammen"- dijo la cara alegre de Bulma a través de la pantalla de la nave.

"¡Bulma!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no interrumpas mí entrenamiento?, además ¿desde cuando el rammen es mi comida favorita?"

"Grrhh, ¡cómo quieras, si no vienes a comer es tú problema, eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti, tú y tu entrenamiento se pueden ir a la &$/()#, te odio"- diciendo esto se apagó la pantalla.

¡Bah, mujeres!- Vegeta dijo esto para cubrir su orgullo pero la verdad es que un poco de remordimiento había en sus pensamientos. _"Eso me pasa por preocuparme por ti, tú y tu entrenamiento se pueden ir a la &$/()#, te odio"_

Era cierto, si alguien se preocupaba por él, esa era Bulma y tenían tanto en común, era igual o más orgullosa que él. Ese "te odio" había sido para calmar su herido orgullo. Aunque no era cierto, ella estaba enamorada de él y por supuesto Vegeta lo sabía.

Cada noche y cada mañana que despertaban juntos ella se lo decía "Te amo". Ahora estaba enojada pero se le pasaría. Es su esposa, él la conocía. Es más la mente de Vegeta estaba procesando un exquisito pensamiento, una grandiosa idea. Iría a tomar un baño y luego iría por Bulma para secuestrarla toda una semana en su habitación, no dejándola salir ni para comer. Si era una estupenda idea.

Ya podía imaginarlo, Bulma y su cuerpo escultural, que aún conservaba después de todos estos años; debajo de él, aprisionada por sus brazos, por sus besos que ella correspondía con tanta pasión. Ella era únicamente para él y pobre de aquél que pusiera sus ojos en ella. No viviría para contarlo. Los deliciosos pensamientos de Vegeta fueron interrumpidos por un intruso que llegó de la nada (y no literalmente).

"Cacarotto!!!"

"¡Hola Vegeta!"

"¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

"Vine por medio de la teletransportación"

"Yo no te pregunté cómo viniste lo que te pregunté es ¡qué demonios haces aquí!"

"Ah lo siento Vegeta, no quería interrumpirte pero tengo un problema"

"¡Y a mí qué demonios me importa!"

"Se trata de algo que no puedo vencer yo sólo"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso se trata de un nuevo enemigo?"

"No"

"¡Maldito gusano!!! Entonces no vengas a molestarme!!!"

"De verdad Vegeta, sino estuviera tan necesitado de ayuda no vendría a molestarte"

"Agh, Cacarotto"

"Por favor Vegeta"

"Agh!!!, esta bien! Dime qué te pasa"

"Se trata de...Milk"

"¿Milk?"- Gokú solamente asintió.

"¡¿Me ves cara de consejero matrimonial?!"

"Pero Vegeta"

"¿Acaso me ves un letrero en la frente que dice ayudo a solucionar problemas matrimoniales?"

"Vegeta..."

"Inepto, arregla los problemas con tu mujer tú solo"- Gokú no pudo contestar debido a que la pantalla de la nave se encendió nuevamente.

Era Bulma que traía una cara de pocos amigos y unos ojos llenos de su típica mirada asesina. Ella miró a Gokú pero decidió ignorarlo. Otro odioso saiyayin.

"¡Vegeta eres un tonto, no sabes cuánto me tomó hacer el Rammen, ya lo decidí, largo de mi casa, no quiero volver a verte, nunca aprecias nada de lo que hago!"

"Pero Bulma"

"¡Y no vuelvas!" – y la pantalla se apagó de golpe.

Vegeta vio volar sus maravillosos sueños con Bulma. Ahora tanto Gokú como Vegeta estaban pasmados. Sin saber qué hacer o decir. Los dos tenían exactamente el mismo problema aunque de una manera un poco diferente. ¿Acaso se estaría poniendo de moda el feminismo en Japón?

* * *

Milk aún sacaba chispas por la cabeza. Estaba enojada, más que eso furiosa, en estos momentos mataría a cualquiera que se le acercara. Gracias a Dios, a Buda o a quien fuera Gohan tenía su casa y Goten estaba en una cita, sino, acabarían estampados en la pared. De pronto sonó el teléfono. 

"¿Quién demonios molestaría en un momento como este?" – Pero con todo esto Milk contestó el teléfono.

"Bueno!!!"

"¡Milk, soy Bulma!!!"

"¡¿Qué quieres?!"

"¡Hablar contigo malditasea!"

"¡Pues habla!"

"Vegeta es un tonto, no aprecia nada de lo que hago!"

"Así, pues Gokú es un desobligado y no quiero volver a verlo!!!!"

"Así pues..."

Y así estuvieron unas dos horas, gritándose la una la otra sus problemas matrimoniales. Parece que las dos mujeres debían desquitar sus instintos asesinos con algo, y cuando lo hicieron y al fin se tranquilizaron.

"No puedo creer que también Vegeta."

"Si, creo que debe estar en los genes de los saiyayin"

"Son unos tontos"

"Ja, ja, ja"- Ahora las dos mujeres reían sin parar, habían descargado toda la tensión que habían acumulado durante estos años. Era increíble que hace unos momentos te tiraban insultos y maldiciones. Bueno, así somos las mujeres, polifacéticas.

"Siento haberte gritado"

"Yo también, pero necesitaba hacerlo"

"Ja, ja, ja" – volvían a reír.

"¿Oye quieres ir a tomar algo?"

"Pero desde que me casé nunca he tomado nada, ni salido mucho, tú sabes, me he dedicado completamente a mi hogar"

"¡Vamos Milk!, Gokú ya no está, es tiempo para que te diviertas"

"Tienes razón"

"Bueno, entonces paso por ti en una hora"

* * *

Gokú y Vegeta por azares del destino ahora estaban sentados en una banca del parque. Vegeta con su típica cara de pocos amigos y a mí no me pasa nada, y Gokú por primera vez no emanaba la felicidad que lo caracterizaba. 

"¿Qué haremos Vegeta?"

"¡No me molestes!"

"Vegeta, ¿qué acaso no te importa Bulma?"

"¡Te dije que no molestaras gusano!!"

Gokú suspiro. Era obvio que no podía contar con Vegeta, él y su maldito orgullo no le servirían para nada. Tendría que recurrir a alguien más, pero la pregunta era a quién, quién sabía todo de mujeres. ¡El maestro Rochi! No, él era un experto en la materia hablando del cuerpo femenino, pero de seguro no sabía nada de su carácter, no por nada a sus ciento y tantos años, o quien sabe cuantos era soltero.

No, se necesitaba de alguien que lo viera todo y lo supiera todo.

"¡Camisama!"

"¿Qué dices Cacarotto?"

"¡Dios! Eso es, Camisama lo sabe todo no?"

"No sé...pero eso de que nos sirve sabandija?"

"Le preguntaremos qué tenemos que hacer"

"¿Tenemos?"

"Tú también quieres recuperar a Bulma no es cierto?"

"¡Eso no te incumbe Cacarotto!!"

"Lo tomaré como un sí, bueno ahora donde Camisama!!"

"¿Para qué?

"Sencillo, le preguntaremos, "Lo que ellas quieren."

* * *

Bulma y Milk se sentaban en la barra del club donde Bulma solía ir a veces. Era un lugar tremendamente lujoso. Milk se sentía un poco cohibida, nunca había ido a un lugar como ese. Era lógico que Bulma visitara ese tipo de lugares, no era nada nuevo para ella, en cambio Milk era una chica del campo. Un mundo totalmente diferente. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, el alcohol desinhibe a la gente. 

"Dos Martinis por favor"

Pronto el joven que servía las bebidas puso dos copas con la bebida. Milk no lo conocía. Era una copa muy extraña, con un líquido desconocido y una aceituna.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es una bebida muy rica, vamos pruébala"

"Bueno, sólo una"

Eran ya pasadas horas de la madrugada y ya habían bebido más de veinte Martinis y otras bebidas. Bulma en su vida había probado tanto alcohol y Milk tomaba por todas las que no había bebido nunca. Como resultado ahora las dos mujeres estaban totalmente ebrias.

"Saasbees Pulma digo Bulma, Gokú es un tonto"

"Lo sép, aunque no tanto comop el estúpido de Vegeta"

"Ja, ja, ja"

"Lo siento señoras, pero ya tenemos que cerrar"

"¿Qué?"

"Pero si acabamos de llegar"

"No, disculpe pero ya es tarde y tengo que cerrar"

"Bah, ¡Hombres!"- diciendo esto las dos mujeres se fueron a aventurar el otro rato que aún le quedaba a la noche para darle la bienvenida al sol.

* * *

Mientras en el Templo Sagrado... 

"¡Hola!"- Gokú llegó por medio de la teletransportación junto con Vegeta quien parecía no importarle nada.

"Señor Gokú, Señor Vegeta, pero qué sorpresa" –salió un alegre Dendé seguido por Mr. Popo.

"Sí hola"

"Y dime que se les ofrece"

"Mira, sabemos que estás muy ocupado y todo eso, pero queríamos saber si nos pudieras contestar una pregunta"

"Pues no sé pero dime"

"¿Qué es lo que las mujeres quieren?"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso, ¿qué es lo que una mujer espera de un hombre?" – La cara de Dendé perdió total color verde. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? En su raza no había mujeres, el no sabía nada al respecto.

"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"

"Es que tuve problemas con Milk y Vegeta con Bulma y necesitamos ayuda"

"¡Agh Cacarotto no hables por mí!!!" – dijo un Vegeta levemente sonrojado

"No s"

"¿Qué? Pero si tú eres Camisama.

"Sí pero no significa que lo sepa todo."

"Por favor Dendé, no sé a quién más recurrir"

"Hmm...espera, echaré un vistazo"- Dendé se acercó a la orilla del templo para encontrarse con la escena poco agradable de dos mujeres ebrías como locas por toda la ciudad. Gritando como histéricas "las mujeres arriba!. Entonces Dendé entendió que está debía ser una situación realmente grave.

"Realmente lo ignoro"

"Pero Dend"

"Bueno he visto que los humanos les regalan bombones o chocolates y flores a sus mujeres cuando están enfadadas"

"¿Bombones y chocolates?" – dijo Vegeta con incredulidad, a lo que el Namecuseí solo asintió.

"Esta bien, entonces vamos por los regalos"- dijo un alegre Gokú.

"Cacarotto"

"¿Qué sucede Vegeta?"

"Dime con que maldito dinero vas a pagar las cosas"

Entonces Gokú perdió la alegría de antes y entendió a lo que Milk se refería cuando decía que el dinero mueve al mundo.

"¿Por qué no le preguntan a Shenrong?"

"¿Pero qué dices Mr. Popo? no pueden usar las esferas del dragón por un deseo como ese." Gokú hizo como que no oyó ese comentario.

"A buscar las esferas del dragón!!!"

* * *

Fin de capítulo uno, CONTINUARÁ!!!! 

Bien, ojalá y el tiempo que me tomo escribir haya valdio la pena y les haya gustado este episodio algo loco. Espero no me haya quedado muy feminista, pero hombres, no se preocupenasí se les quiere(no nos queda de otra jeje). Muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero por favor no olviden dejarme un comentario, alguna duda o lo que quieran decirme. Sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí.

Nos vemos pronto con el próximo capítulo.

Una escritora en desarrollo:

**Rinsita-chan**


	2. Las mujeres más extrañas del Japón

Hola a todos de nuevo!!! Mil disculpas por el retraso, de verdad he andado super ocupada, realmente he descuidado un poquito hasta mi vida social je, pero bueno, empecé con éste proyecto y estoy decidida a continuarlo. Agradezco todas sus observaciones que realmente me ayudan a ser mejor, traté de hacer todas esas correcciones.

Creo que todos saben que todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, yo sólo me divierto con ellos.

Antes que otra cosa voy a contestar todos sus comentarios, espero no haber omitido a nadie, es que por alguna razón ya no me llegan a mi correo, si alguien no fue contestado porfavor dígamelo.

**Shadir**: Hola, que bueno que te gusto el episodio, y no me molesta para nada, al contrario, muchas gracias por tus observaciones, corregiré esos errores, por otro parte ni Gokú sabía que era saijayin en ese entonces pero me pareció divertido ponerle ese diálogo, además recuerda que es un fic y pues no sigo exactamente todos los lineamientos de la historia. Bye

**kayla-chan** :Que onda? Gracias por leer mi fic y pues en éste capítulo veremos un pequeño punto de vista de Goten je, espero te guste. Nos vemos.

**HADA:** Hola!! Pues si, la verdad yo también tenía ganas de escribir un fic así, me esforcé mucho bueno me estoy esforzando mucho porque deberas quería hacer algo diferente, y espero no haberme pasado en el poder femenino pero no pude resistirme jeje. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y también muchos besos!!

**Polluela**: Holap, gracias por tu apoyo, y también por las correcciones que tomaré mucho en cuenta. Espero que éste capítulo también sea de tu agrado, Adiós.

**NYX THE STRANGE**: Que bueno que te gustó, gracias por tu comentario y espero verte pronto por el msn, ya luego ni me hablas. Bye

**Monik**: hello!! Awww sus comentarios de verdad me dan muchos ánimos, gracias y la pareja de Gokú y Milk también me encanta pero la mayoría de los fics hablan de Vegeta y Bulma o alguna novia le ponen a Trunks, son buenos pero quise probar algo nuevo. En éste capítulo creo que me incliné un poquito más a Vegeta/Bulma pero no te preocupes tengo pensado un lemon para Gokú y Milk en algún episodio más adelante. Nos vemos pronto.

**Kokoro Yana:** disculpa el retraso pero aquí te dejo con el siguiente capítulo, espero también te guste y haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias. Bye

**Cali-kun**: Si! Arriba el poder femenino jeje, gracias por tu comentario, y arriba mejor trato para las mujeres. Te dejo.

**Navy**: Hola, sip, es lo mismo que yo pienso, pero no deben tratar de entendernos solo querernos no? Bueno disculpa el retraso y espero disfrutes el episodio. See you.

**Princess Mko**: hola, hmm pues pongo comillas para representar diálogos, espero no te moleste, pero bueno gracias por tu comentario, haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que te siga agradando mi fic. En cuanto lo del nacimiento de Gohan pues me pareció que se oía mejor maldito saijayin que Gokú jeje. Bye

**Justary-san:** Hola!! Que gusto verte de nuevo ahora por aquí, en la sección de Dbz, pues fics de dragon ball fíjate que yo he leído más que nada de humor, podría recomendarte algunos, uno muy padre es "Cosas que nunca dirían" de Itqm, leí uno muy bueno pero no recuerdo el autor que son parodias, de atínale al precio y por el estilo, también dentro de mis reviewers jeje puedes ver muchos autores con fics muy buenos. Espero te sirva de guía es que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo de leer fics. Nos vemos.

**AnaCathy Black:** Pues sip, así somos de especiales las mujeres jeje, que bueno que hayas leído mi fic y sobre todo que te haya gustado. Actualizaré en cuanto mis obstinados profesores me lo permitan. Besos!

**Yadi Hiwatari**: Hi! Sip yo también ya no voy a poner a las chicas en situaciones medio embarazosas como eso del alcohol pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ya veremos que pasa con su relación jaja. bye

* * *

****

****

**Lo que ellas quieren**

_**Capítulo 2**_

**"Las mujeres más extrañas del Japón"**

Gohan no entendía porqué el alboroto, había oído a un lunático gritar y después azotar varias puertas, de seguro un borracho. Miró su reloj junto a su cama y vio con dolor que eran apenas las tres de la mañana, trabajaba muy duro todo el día, quería dormir por lo menos dos o tres horas más. Se volteó y se acomodó para abrazar al pequeño pero tan deseable cuerpo que dormía a su lado, cuando se llevo la sorpresa de que no había nada excepto sábanas revueltas y una almohada abandonada.

Salio rápidamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, se deslumbró un poco al encontrar la luz prendida de la sala, dos minutos después pudo divisar a Videl tomando café con un tipo con la cara media pálida, espera ese tipo es Goten.

"¿Qué sucede?"- Miró Gohan con algo de preocupación. Videl al ver que no contestaría decidió hablar ella.

"No ha podido decírmelo. Hace unos momentos llegó como histérico tocando la puerta, en verdad no entiendo como no lo escuchaste."

"¿Entonces el lunático eras tú?"

"¿Si lo escuchaste?"

"Si, pero estaba tan cansado que no pensé que fuera en nuestra casa. Goten son las tres de la mañana, dinos que fue lo que pasó."

"Por favor Goten, toma, aquí tienes más café."

El pobrecito muchacho solo acercó su taza, tambaleándola como si le costara trabajo sostenerla, luego tomó un sorbo, respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó un poco.

"Lo que sucede es que acabo de llegar a la casa, vengo de una cita."

"Oh ya entiendo, y mi mamá te ha dado un buen escarmiento no?"

"Ese es el problema, ahorita que llegué preparado para probablemente una de las peleas más difíciles de mi corta vida, me encontré con una casa completamente vacía, luces apagadas, sin regaños, y sin mi mamá."

"¿Eso es todo? Mira pues tal vez salió, yo pienso que su mamá es una mujer joven y..."

"¿QUEEEEEEEÉEEE?"-El grito de Gohan se oyó por toda la casa.

"No grites, despertarás a Pan. No veo porqué tanto alboroto, no creo que le haya pasado nada."

"Tú no entiendes"- dijo esta vez la cara pálida de Gohan.-"Esto es grave, muy muy grave, debió pasarle algo o tal vez..."

"Salió... wow!"- dijo sarcásticamente Videl

"Volvió a tomar"- terminó Gohan

"¿Volvió?"- dijo preocupadamente Goten.

"¿Tomar? Pero si mi suegra no toma"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa"

"Debió salir, digo un día que se le haya pasado un regaño yo creo que a cualquiera le pasa."

"¿Aún no lo entiendes?"

"¿Entender qué?"

"En más de 15 años jamás se le ha pasado alguna. ¿Recuerdas la vez que salimos a bailar y regresé a mi casa a las dos de la mañana?"

"Ja, ja, ja, cómo olvidarlo, no pudiste sentarte en toda una semana, nunca habías bailado tanto tiempo, era normal que el ritmo de la ciudad te alterara jajaaja."

"¿Qué? No puedo creer que te lo hayas creído"

"¿A qué te refieres?"-Gohan empezó a ponerse un poco rojo, el recuerdo era bastante vergonzoso

"Lo que quiero decir es que...la razón...es que..."

"Vamos hermano no tienes que decirlo, es bastante doloroso"

"No...tengo que terminarlo...la razón es que... ¡MI TRASERO ESTABA TOTALMENTE DESTROSADO POR LAS NALGADAS QUE ME DIO MI MAMÁ!"

Videl se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos se tornaron llorosos, iba a decir algo cuando "jajajajajajajajajaaja"- Videl reía como loca derramando lágrimas, no podía contenerse- "Lo siento es que, es que, es demasiado gracioso, yo jajajaja, en verdad, jajaja yo lo siento jajajaja."

"¡YA BASTAAA!!!"

"Discúlpame Gohan, no puedo creerlo, ya estábamos por terminar la preparatoria, de veras no creí que te trataran como a un niño."

"¿Ahora entiendes el por qué de mi preocupación? Tenía permiso hasta la una."

"Sí eso debió ser, volvió a tomar."

"Ya les dije que ella no toma"

"Es cierto Gohan, ella no toma, realmente mi preocupación es de qué haya podido pasarle o algo ande mal, pero eso no."

"Claro que no toma, sólo ha tomado dos veces en su vida, claro que ella solo recuerda la de su boda."

"¿Eh?"- ahora también Goten no entendía muy bien la situación

"Pues fue antes de la batalla con Cell, creo que tú mismo fuiste concebido bajo los efectos del alcohol."

"¿Qué qué?"

"Así es, digo aún no nacías, pero la batalla con Cell fue muy decisiva, no sabíamos si ganaríamos, y un día antes al tonto de Krillin se le ocurrió llevar como treinta botellas de Sake."

"Una batalla decisiva ¿y se les ocurrió ir a pelear todos crudos?"

"Ejemp no, aún no termino, fuimos a entrenar, en la noche celebraríamos con una cena que prepararía mi mamá, desgraciada o afortunadamente descubrió las botellas de sake. Cuando regresamos no encontramos ni cena ni bocadillos ni nada, lo único que encontramos fue las treinta botellas de Sake totalmente vacías. Dos minutos después divisé a un fantasma en el sillón, pero no era eso, era mi mamá totalmente ebria. Krillin mejor se escabulló por ahí, al igual que el señor Piccoro que no tengo idea en qué momento se fue; y yo decidí irme cuando mi mamá comenzó a decirle cosas ejemp un poco obscenas y empezó a ponerse algo sensual con mi papá."

"¿Lo qué quieres decir es que tengo que agradecerle a Krillin por mi nacimiento o qué?"

"Aja, digo no, lo que quiero decir es que mi mamá pierde la noción de quién es cuando toma, ese día ni siquiera nos reclamó por llegar tarde."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que ella no esté en casa?"

"El punto es que dudo que le haya pasado algo a mi mamá, además ella no abandonaría su casa por nada y pienso que lo único que sacaría a mi mamá de la casa sería porque no sabe ni que onda con su vida."

"Entiendo, aunque yo insito en que salió. Además, pues mi suegro tampoco está, lo más probable es que hayan decidido salir."

"¡PAPÁ!!"- dijeron Gohan y Goten al mismo tiempo

"Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de hacer predicciones y vayan a buscarlos."

"Tienes razón Videl, buscaremos por el ki de mi papá, será más fácil encontrarlo."

"OK."- Gohan se puso unos pantalones y una playera, luego junto con Goten se marchó a buscar a sus padres.

Ahh, pero que molestos son los hombres, como decía mi mamá: "Los hombres son como los cachorritos, bonitos y divertidos...hasta que tienes que hacerte cargo de ellos."- Pensó Videl

* * *

Gokú y Vegeta aún estaban en el Templo Sagrado. La idea de buscar las esferas del dragón era maravillosa, probablemente un desperdicio sabiendo los poderes del dragón pero era buena, la mala noticia es que aún siendo los saijayines más poderosos del mundo y de los que pudieron haber existido, no podían saber la localización de las esferas sin el radar del dragón. He ahí el problema, la dueña y creadora de aquél artefacto no era nadie más que Bulma, y como estaban las cosas difícilmente se los prestaría. ¿Y por qué no van a la corporación cápsula, lo toman y ya? Fue la agudísima respuesta de Mr. Popo, claro que los dos guerreros dijeron que no, tomando en cuenta de que sus esposas estaban cómodamente en sus casas, ignorando su verdadero paradero y su estado tan desafortunado.

Ahhff....-Suspiro Gokú mirando a Vegeta, que como siempre trataba de ocultar sus emociones, aunque esta vez no parecía tan enojado, realmente su mente debía estar en caos. Gokú de pronto se paró sin previo aviso, con una enorme sonrisa, Mr. Popo, Vegeta y el namecu pensaron que tendría alguna idea.

"Mr. Popo..... ¿Podrías hacerme de comer?"- Una gota se formó en las cabezas de todos

"Kakarotto!!!! ¿Cómo piensas en comida en un momento así?"

"Lo lamento Vegeta pero es que tengo demasiada hambre."

"Insecto..."Vegeta levanto a Gokú sosteniéndolo de su traje cuando se giró al lado contrario al sentir algo- "alguien viene..."

"Si tienes razón, son los kis de Gohan y Goten!!"

"Papá!!!, Dendé, Mr. Popo, Señor Vegeta. Hola a todos." (uff! Cuántos saludos) Vegeta bajó a Gokú sin delicadesa.

"Muchachos ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?"

"Lo ves yo tenía razón, no está con él"- dijo Gohan a Goten

"¿No está con quién?"

"Ah lo sentimos, es que venimos siguiendo tú ki, estamos preocupados por mamá."

"Era eso, yo lo siento, no creí que Milk se molestara tanto."

"Es que ella no está en casa, por eso salimos a buscarlos."

"¿Qué?? ¿Acaso también ha decidido abandonar a su familia?"

"No se preocupen ella está bien"-dijo un calmado Dendé

"Bien entonces vamos a verla"

"Este yo diría que esperaran a mañana, necesita estar sola jeje"- Miles de gotitas empezaron a salir de la cabeza de Dendé.

"Ja no puedo creerlo, mira nada más, te ausentas por un tiempo y tu esposa ya está buscando por otro lado jajaja"- Gokú no entendió en lo más mínimo que quiso decir Vegeta con eso pero lo que si entendió es la razón de porque Vegeta tragó saliva cuando vio llegar a un preocupado Trunks.

* * *

Milk y Bulma se encontraban aún vagando por toda la ciudad, pero de pronto toda la energía que sentían se bajo como por arte de magia sintiéndose muy cansadas.

"Milk ¿qué te parecep sip regresamos?"

"Sep, estoy de acuerdo, tengo sueño."

"Bien, podrás quedarte en una de las habitaciones de mi casa."

"¿Qué, estás segura?"

"Sip, además estoy muy cansada como para conducir hasta la montaña Paos"

"Sip, está bien."

Y así lo hicieron, pronto ya estaban en la entrada y llegaron hasta la cocina, donde había una gran botella de vino blanco y una copa.

"Vaya, olvide guardarla jeje"

"Umm, se ve muy rico."

"Si, es muy fino, hmm ¿qué te parece si nos lo terminamos en la sala?, queda más de la mitad. Empecé a tomar antes de ir por ti pero no me gusta tomar sola."

"Buenop, ya para terminar."

* * *

Todos estaban ya al tanto de la situación, de la pelea de Gokú con Milk, su huída lejos de ahí por culpa de los utencilios de cocina, del incidente con el Rammen, del susto de Goten y con mucho trabajo Dendé había decidido hablar de las aventuras de sus esposas, además de la loca idea de buscar las esferas del dragón por semejante causa.

"Lo sabía, mi mamá y el alcohol no son una buena combinación."

"Mi mamá jamás había bebido tanto, solo en las fiestas que hace la corporación cápsula y aún así se toma máximo dos o tres copas."

"Creo que necesitaban desahogarse"- dijo tan sabio como siempre Mr. Popo

"No sé, pero lo que si sé es que es bueno tenerte aquí Trunks."

"¿A qué se refiere Señor Gokú?"

"Pues tú podrás conseguir el radar del dragón"

"¿Siguen con esa idea?"

"Sólo Shen rong puede ayudarnos a resolver éste enigma"

"Pero papá las mujeres son mujeres, estoy seguro que ni él sabrá contestar, son impredecibles, son sensibles, se enojan casi por cualquier cosa, les gustan los obsequios, que seamos cariñosos, buscan ser amadas, bla, bla, pura cursilería."- dijo Goten

"Vaya que eres experto en la materia hermano, deberían llamarte el Guru de las mujeres."

"De acuerdo, ¿qué sugiere el Guru de las mujeres que hagamos?"-Contestó Vegeta con su típico tono amargado

"Pues yo pienso que..."-Goten se detuvo en seco, pero puso una mano en su barbilla, cerrando los ojos, haciendo una expresión de estar pensando; es cierto, el no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer. Es verdad que tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas pero en este caso no estábamos hablando de cualquier mujer, sino de Bulma y de su mamá, probablemente las mujeres más extrañas que el mundo haya visto jamás o por lo menos de todo el Japón. En serio, si hacía una recopilación, de verdad, qué otra mujer era tan extraña. Además compartían muchas cualidades y debía considerar varios puntos:

Punto número uno: ¿qué clase de mujer se casaría con un hombre con cola? Y no estamos hablando literalmente.

Punto número dos: ¿Qué mujer mantiene a un hombre, que ni trabaja y solo se la pasa peleando? Y hablando de una mujer del futuro

Punto número tres: Simplemente que madre desnaturalizada deja que su hijo sea educado por un extraterrestre y que lo deje en un lugar abandonado por la mano de Dios?

Punto número cuatro: ¿Qué madre concibe que su hijo se fusione con su mejor amigo para salvar al mundo?

Y de ese tipo hay varias, esto era una situación extrema, tal vez lo de las esferas no sería tan descabellado como pensaba.

"¿Y bien??"

"Pues yo pienso que...la idea de las esferas del dragón sería lo más conveniente."

"Entonces mejor quédate callado maldita sabandija!!!"

"Tranquilo Vegeta, bueno, ahora en lo que debemos pensar es en como obtener el radar."

"Pienso que en los lugares que pudiera estar sería en el laboratorio o en su habitación, sino es que lo cambio a otro lugar."

"De acuerdo, nos dividiremos, para en cuanto lleguemos tomemos los respectivos lugares. ¿Está bien?"- todos asintieron, Vegeta no dijo nada, ¡Vaya! Hasta que se quedó callado. "OK, Trunks y Goten buscaran en el laboratorio, Gohan tu buscarás en la sala y Vegeta y yo buscaremos en la habitación."

"Padre, me gustaría ir pero mañana tengo trabajo, necesito regresar a casa."

"Ya veo, esta bien, adiós y gracias."-Gohan se march

"¿Kakarotto y por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?"

"Bien, cada quien irá a habitaciones diferentes.¬¬"

* * *

El silencio rodeaba la corporación, todos llegaron rápido por la teletransportación de Gokú. Trunks se acercó con cuidado, uso su tarjeta y abrió la puerta, (durante la noche imagino que las han de cerrar), luego con algunas indicaciones de Trunks todos siguieron sus respectivas asignaciones.

Trunks y Goten buscaban por los cajones, arriba y debajo de todo el mobiliario del laboratorio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Gokú llegó a una habitación, entró con cuidado y empezó abrir los cajones de los burós junto a la cama, cuando diviso dos cuerpos inmóviles sobre la cama, los papás de Bulma. No habría problema, si no hacía ruido.

"¿Gokú querido, no quieres un postre??"

Ahhh!!, Gokú casi pierde el alma cuando vio a la mamá de Bulma sentada en la cama pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que la señora solo estaba hablando dormida, y de sopetón se dejó caer en la cama. Gokú siguió buscando en el tocador, en el ropero y nada, seguiría con la siguiente habitación.

"Adiós Gokú, espero vengas pronto"

Gokú mejor se dio prisa, creo que éste era el caso de una mujer bien extraña, más que la de él. Finalmente la mamá de Bulma.

* * *

Vegeta fue a su habitación, entro despacio y empezó a buscar en el cajón del buró junto a la cama, cuando sintió una presencia familiar. Bulma!! Vegeta volvió su cabeza hacía ella, que hermosa se veía, no era el momento para pensar en eso, Vegeta sacudió su cabeza, ¿Por qué no había notado su presencia, ni su ki? Lentamente cerró el cajón y se dirigió al del otro extremo de la cama, ahora Bulma le daba la espalda. Siguió su labor, al ver que no estaba ahí iba a cerrar el cajón cuando vio la cara de su mujer ahhhhh, un grito en silencio, seguía dormida. ¿En qué momento se volteó?

Bueno seguía el tocador, abrió los cajones en silencio y bingo! Ahí estaba, lo tomó en profundo silencio, y cerro el cajón. Después se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Bulma en frente de la cama, parada viendo hacía él. Vegeta se acercó despacio e iba a decirle algo cuando sintió un enorme ardor en su mejilla, Bulma lo había cacheteado rápidamente, después cayó de golpe en su cama totalmente dormida.

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y se movió rápido hacía la puerta, la abrío y antes de irse se giró para ver a Bulma.

"Eres una mujer extraña, pero aún así te amo" -dijo en un susurro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Fin del capítulo dos

CONTINUARÁ!!!

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Ojalá y les haya gustado, siento que le falto un poco de acción o humor, no sé, pero es un puentesito para llegar a donde quiero, tengo varias ideas en mente sobre lo que pudiera pasar, necesito ordenarlas todavía pero tendrán muchas aventuras y por su puesto quiero lemon jiji, pero ya veremos. También pensaba hacer más largo el episodio pero me pareció éste un bonito final.

Por otro lado, ya lo he dicho pero lo repito, mil disculpas por el retraso en mi actualización, deseo poder actualizar lo más pronto posible pero es que últimamente los maestros se han ensañado mucho con la tarea, pero gracias a estos días de fiestas patrias en mi país pude ponerme al corriente.

¡VIVA MÉXICO!!!

Ya saben comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, lo que sea, me gusta mucho contestar reviews. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y espero verlos pronto.

Bye.

**Rinsita-chan**


	3. Y después de la tormenta

Hola nuevamente a todos!! Espero hayan pasado una excelente navidad y pido disculpas por el retraso pero aparte de los compromisos que tuve ocurrió una desgracia...formatearon mi compu...sniff...se me fueron mis borradores y varios capítulos de inu y tmb por eso decidí quitar mi historia de rurouni kenshin, tendré que reescribirla, así que si alguien de por aquí la leyó, mil disculpas. Este capítulo está algo cortito pero espero poder actualizar en enero, o sea pronto.

**Shadir**: Hola! muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojala y sigas leyendo mi fic. Te cuidas

**HADA: **Jeje, si tienes razón sobre los hombres, pueden ser unos tontos, desconsiderados, toscos....pero ni modo, así se les quiere no?. Disculpa por el retraso y espero te guste este nuevo episodio. Besos

**Susuke Maxwell:**Holas! gracias en verdad por tus ánimos y comentarios, si jaja ya está en mis planes que es lo que va a pasar con Shenrong pero pues todavía falta un poquito y creo que todavía no surge una ocasión para el lemon pero ya vendrá. Sorry una vez más por la tardanza. Bye, besitos a pikachu.

**Princess ****Mco**Ay en verdad sorry por lo de las "S" pero no me había fijado (tendré que dejar de ver el programa de las nacasias jaja) y pues la vez pasada no te entendí pero espero no haber cometido la misma falla. Gracias por tu apoyo. Chao

**Justary-san**: Gracias por tu comentario, ojala te hayan gustado los fics que te dije. Que bien, fíjate que yo la otra vez me aventuré por la sección de Sakura card captors y aunque me encanta casi no visito la de Inuyasha. Espero te guste este cap. Nos vemos!!

**Yadi Hiwatari**: Hola! que alegría saber que te gustó el episodio. Si hay que agradecerle a Krillin por el nacimiento de Goten y pues quise sacar el lado sensible de Vegeta, aunque sea un poquito. Mil gracias por tu comentario. See ya

Ahora si el capítulo, disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Lo Que Ellas Quieren**

Capítulo 3

**Y después de la tormenta...viene más tormenta!!**

Goten y Trunks eran como dos intrusos en capsule corp. Dos ojos penetrantes y de mirada calculadora los miraban ya desde hace un buen rato. Ellos, nerviosos por la situación solo se veían el uno al otro, con cara de: ¡maldición! ¿qué haremos????!!!!.

Así que por medio de la telepatía comenzaron una conversación.

"¡¡¡Diablos!!! Goten esto es tu culpa!"

"Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de serlo?"

"Pues...por tu maldita brillante idea de buscar en otras habitaciones y que le atinaras justo en la que estaba tu mamá!!"

"Bueno, pero quién iba a saber que el ruido que produjiste al caer la despertaría jajaja"

"Todavía te ríes...estúpido!!! ¿ahora cómo vamos a salir de esta?"

"No lo sé, además esa bola de cobardes nos abandonaron"

"Pero lo que más me inquieta es saber cuando dejará de mirarnos de esa forma"

"No creo, lo que más me preocupa que hará después de la primera fase"

"¿Primera fase? ¿qué es eso, acaso nos espera algo peor??

"Los enojos de mi mamá se dividen en cuatro grandes fases:

FASE #1

"mirada llena de amor" Es decir, te mira durante largo tiempo como si fueras la peor basura de este mundo

FASE #2

"Tu padre tuvo algo que ver" Busca las maneras de culpar a mi papá

FASE #3

"La unión hace la fuerza" O sea, júntate con alguien más que te dé la razón para joder al acusado y si no hay nadie, que mejor, eso te da más autoritarismo

FASE #4

"Muere gusano" (nota: Cualquiera de las anteriores puede ser reemplazada por esta última, no hay límite de repetición")

"Significa que...?"

"Sí así es, puede saltarse a la fase #4 sin previo aviso"

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo junto a la sala distrajo a los reos de su "conversación" haciendo que la vigilante dejará de mirarlos tan fríamente por un momento para mirarlos más fríamente todavía y sonreír malvadamente.

"¡Por Kami, Trunks, eeesss BULMA!!!!

"Que kami nos ampare"

"¿Qué? Como dices eso, tal vez ella sea nuestra salvación!"

"¿Nuestra salvación??.....jajajaja, olvídalo, creo que nos matará primero.

"Si hacemos una comparación de las fases de tu mamá con la mía, pues creo que mi mamá solo tiene una"

"¿Cuuuáll??"

"Muere gusano"

De pronto Milk y Bulma se miraron para después observar a sus hijos. Son tan malvadas, era como si entre ellas mismas se entendieran y con solo mirarse hubieran maquinado quién sabe cuantos planes maléficos para torturarlos. En sí, ellas no sabían muy bien que era lo que pasaba, pero si estos dos estaban juntos, aparentemente buscando algo a altas horas de la noche, sabiendo que podían ahorrarse muchos problemas buscando cualquiera que fuera el objetivo, de día, cuando Bulma trabajaba y cuando Milk obviamente regresaría a su casa, no faltaban las palabras, esto había sido un plan de Gokú.

Ambas mujeres compartían este pensamiento, bueno Bulma al despertarse no sabía del todo la situación pero al llegar a la sala y encontrarse con tal escena, además con solo ver a Milk a los ojos no había que ser genio para saber que su esposo y Gokú estaban involucrados. Definitivamente ellos tenían parte en este asunto. Con solo una mirada ellas se habían comunicado, la piel de los chicos se erizó, en verdad que las mujeres asustaban ¿o solo serían sus madres?, cualquiera que fuera el caso, esto iba para largo.

* * *

Gokú y Vegeta volaban a todo lo que daba, el ocaso desde la altura en la que estaban era hermoso, pero se preguntaba si los demás estarían bien, Gohan por su lado había sido el más listo al retirarse primero, es más podría decirse que ni se involucró pero le preocupaban ese par, que ineptos, como habían podido despertar a Milk, realmente se veía tan lúcida en el momento que gritó: ¡Con un carajo ¿qué hacen aquí?!. Gokú sonreía de nerviosismo, aparentemente del enojo hasta la borrachera se le había bajado. Lo único era rezar por esos chamacos, aunque creo que hasta el mismo Kamisama le temía a Milk y su apacible carácter.

"¿Qué haces kakarotto?...no venimos a pasear, apresúrate!"

"Si, lo siento Vegeta"

"Kakarotto!!! no pedí una disculpa, a lo que me refiero es dónde se encuentra la primera esfera del dragón!!"

"hmm a 10km. al noroeste, es la más cercana de aquí...pero vaya!!"-expresó Gokú con alegría

"¿qué pasa?"

"En ese punto se encuentra la casa del maestro Rochi"

"¿qué?"

"Que en ese punto está la casa de..."

"No imbécil, no me refiero a eso, no quiero tener que aguantar a esas sabandijas, dame la ubicación de la siguiente esfera, así será más rápido"

"Pues desde está distancia son 80 km al sur, en la ciudad Satán...pero sin el radar te será muy complicado encontrarla"

Vegeta ya se veía en el horizonte, una gota tamaño familiar se formó en la cabeza de Gokú (no le puso atención), en realidad lo que no quería era su compañía o no quería ver al maestro Rochi, bueno, cualquiera que fuera el caso, este sería un día muy muy largo.

* * *

En Kame house todo estaba tranquilo, como siempre el viejo Rochi se encontrabra leyendo porno mientras tomaba un baño de sol, la tortuga lo acompañaba suspirando y apenado por la conducta del maestro. Krillin por su lado se encontraba entrenando, aunque sabía que no alcanzaría a Gokú, Vegeta y ni siquiera a Piccoro en un millón de años pero al menos debía mantenerse en forma y fuerte para su joven esposa, que desgraciadamente tampoco jamás alcanzaría. N. 18 observaba a Krilin discretamente, desde una silla de playa con un traje de baño completo, unas gafas oscuras y un gran sombrero, fingiendo que dormía, ya que difícilmente mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, su hija aún no despertaba.

Un ki familiar alegró a Krillin, la tortuga se levantó al ver la alegría de Krillin y supuso lo que sería, 18 se percató de la presencia pero obvio que no haría nada y el maestro Rochi por su parte.....ni sintió su presencia de tan entretenido que estaba:

"¡Gokuuuuuú!!!"

"Hola a todos"-dijo aterrizando en la arena

"Pero que bien te ves amigo, además puedo ver que tu ki ha aumentado considerablemente"

"Pues eso creo, maestro Rochi, como has estado?"

"Pero que....Gokú!! Hola"-dijo soltando su revista que accidentalmente se la llevo la brisa cayendo en la cara de 18. Ésta al verla, sintió enojo y asco por aquel pobre anciano.

"¡Viejo!!!, tenga cuidado con sus porquerías!- exclamó mientras daba una fuerte cachetada la maestro y entraba a la casa cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras de sí.

"Jeje"- Río Gokú pensando en que el mal humor tal vez no estaba solo en su esposa sino en todas las mujeres.

"Este...Gokú, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"-preguntó el viejo Rochi

"Ah si lo olvidaba, vine por la esfera del dragón que se encuentra aquí"

"Oh con que reuniendo las esferas de nuevo eh? pero lo siento, aquí no hay ninguna esfera"

"Pero el radar dice..."

"Espera un minuto por favor"-dijo Krillin entrando a la casa. Unos momentos después salió con un objeto en las manos...¡La preciada esfera del dragón!!

"Toma amigo, aquí la tienes, la esfera de tres estrellas"

"¡Muchas gracias Krillin!"

"Pero si no sabía que tu tenías una esfera del dragón"

"Sí jeje, la encontré por casualidad"

"Bueno no importa pero lo que me pregunto es que le pedirás esta vez a Shenrong"-preguntó el anciano con curiosidad

"Pues...le preguntaremos que es lo que las mujeres...quieren...de un hombre"-dijo Gokú algo sonrojado y casi en susurro.

"¿Qué dices??? ¿Qué le preguntaran lo que las mujeres quieren? jajaja pero que tonto, no necesitas a shenrong, para eso tienes a tu maestro. Yo, el hombre que más sabe de mujeres te daré la respuesta!!!-Un rayo de sol iluminó al maestro Rochi

"Pero que cosas dice maestro, usted sólo sabe del la anatomía femenina"

"Me ofendes Krillin, el secreto está en que..."

Gokú se fue, dejando hablando al anciano solo sabe Dios cuantas perversiones y cosas que solo una mente hentai podría decir. Ahora entendía a Vegeta, él quería evitar esta vergüenza. Al final resultó más astuto, bueno al menos eso parecía.

* * *

"Y bien!"

"¿qué tienen que decirnos?"

Las dos mujeres sonaban amenazantes, definitivamente estaban en la fase #3, aunque no habían pasado por la fase #2, era más que de suponer que la respuesta que querían tenía que ver con sus padres. Goten y Trunks estaban ahí, solo viéndolas fijamente esperando por la fase #4, si, demonios, cuanto deseaban que acabara ese momento ya, primeramente, como deseaban no haberse involucrado en todo esto.

"¡Espera, tengo una idea!"- dijo Goten por medio de la telepatía

"¿La forma en que embalsamarán nuestros cuerpos?"

"No tonto, algo que no he intentado nunca pero tal vez pueda funcionar"

"Habla"

"Bueno ellas serán nuestras madres y todo pero al final, son solo eso, mujeres, las mujeres son muy sensibles, tal vez si logramos llegarles al corazón puede que nos perdonen"

"¿Estás pidiendo que me ponga a llorar como un bebé y finja demencia ante estas mujeres?"- Goten solo asintió con la cabeza (literalmente)

"Eres tan patético como siempre...Goten...de acuerdo lo haré"

Una solución ridícula, o tal vez no tanto, pero pensemos, de tal palo tal astilla. No podíamos pedir más del hijo de Gokú. Gohan era una gran excepción, pudiera haber tenido que ver la alineación de los planetas, el deseo de los dioses, el lechero (jeje lo dudo) o el lugar y la hora en que fue concebido, solo kami sabe. En fin, estos chicos comenzaron a poner sus ojos de yo no hice nada, mirando realmente con cierta ternura....

* * *

Vegeta llegó al punto exacto indicado por Gokú, sería complicado buscarla esfera sin el radar, pero él es el príncipe de los saiyayines, así que podría hacerlo. Había llegado a un lugar bastante colorido, y muchos adornos femeninos. Era signo de que había mujeres, esperaba que eso no significara más problemas. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño jaloncito de su traje y casi se le salen los ojos al ver un...un...pequeño mocoso como el responsable de esta acción, con las manitas llenas de baba. Se enfureció ya que ni siquiera había abrazado a Trunks cuando era un niño y era su propio hijo. De ninguna manera se rebajaría a "tocar" a un niño terrícola.

"Agh!! Mocoso...pero qué...."

Una oleada de niñitos rodeaban a Vegeta. Todos los niños sentían una gran atracción paternal por parte del saiyayin y a algunos niñitos les parecía divertida su cara de pocos amigos, éste por su parte solo veía la forma de escapar pero un movimiento infalso hizo que cayera de asentaderas en el patio. En ese momento fue cuando vio un gran letrero que decía: "Guardería y Jardín de niños". Vegeta casi saca chispas y del enojo no se percató que un niño le saltó en la cara haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer totalmente en el suelo.

"señor...pappi...aahh..jeje"- Un montón de balbuceos por parte de los niños. Parecía que a los niños les gustaba hacer enojar a Vegeta. Entre más irritante se ponía lo disfrutaban más.

"Ahhh...pero niños ¿qué acaso no saben quién soy??...no no ...no soy tu papi...déjenme!!!"-Un grito desesperado que oyó una maestra y al ver al hombre con todos los niños alertó a las demás.

"¡AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....un ladrón!!!!!"-Gritó como loca

Vegeta al escucharla se paró como pudo viendo por casualidad el reflejo de una esfera del dragón por la ventana. Perfecto, se asomó por la ventana y la vio, la esfera se encontraba en una de las cunas, así que la abrió quitando el montón de monstruos de su camino, estiró la mano y tomo el objeto. Estaba por retirarse cuando se encontró a veinte maestras frente a él con palos, piedras, libros, juguetes y con una cara más fría que la de él. Vegeta tragó saliva, lo que más le asustaba no eran los objetos que traían las mujeres, sino las miradas asesinas de todas ellas y lo que planeaban hacerle. Quién sabe, hasta violado podía salir de ahí. El chiste es que sería doloroso y cruel.

"Adelante chicas...¡a él!!!"-fue el grito de guerra

"AAAAAAhhhhh KAKAROTTOOOOOOO!!!" - exclamó con desesperación el príncipe mientras era rodeado y golpeado por aquél grupo de mujeres enfurecidas.

* * *

Fin de capítulo 3, CONTINUARÁ!!!....

Bien, espero se hayan divertido con este capítulo. Como dije haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por actualizar en enero, y creo que si podré porque tendré una semana más de vacaciones. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios.

Les deseo un excelente fin de año nuevo y reciban al próximo con todas las bendiciones del mundo, un abrazote a todos. Chao.

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	4. Las aguas termales del monte Fuji

Hola!!! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por su paciencia.

**HADA: **Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, y pues si, los gays son desperdicio de hombres, y digo desperdicio porque la mayoría son guapos! aunque pues no tengo nada en contra de ellos y los respeto. Y si, esta difícil que los hombres le atinen a lo que realmente queremos, pero tal vez los guerreros Z si puedan encontrar la respuesta jeje. Ojala también te diviertas con este capítulo. Besos

**ELENA**: Hola! Que bueno que te divertiste, me esforcé mucho para que este episodio también saliera bastante divertido. No se si lo logré pero al menos yo si me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Sip sorry por la tardanza, procuraré dar señales de vida más seguido. Nos vemos

**Princess** **Mako**: Feliz año nuevo tmb! Pobre Vegeta jeje pero ya merecía un buen castigo por amargado… espero no le haya causado ningún trauma. Muchas gracias por tu review. Bye

**Lady Grayson: **Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia, aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo que lo dejo a tu consideración. Gracias por tu comentario. Hasta el próximo capitulo, bye.

**Mil gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios. Ahora si, vamos con el capítulo 4, que lo disfruten!**

**

* * *

**

**Lo Que Ellas Quieren**

Capítulo 4

"Las aguas termales del monte Fuji"

Vegeta se mostraba callado y pensativo todo el camino, bueno más que pensando estaba tratando de hacer todo lo contrario: no pensar, quería sacar algo de su mente, eso lo podía notar Gokú por la infinidad de caras que el príncipe ponía. El trauma psicológico que tenía debía ser bien, pero bien grande.

Gokú había llegado únicamente para sacarlo de ahí, ya que la furia de aquellas mujeres aún la podía respirar en el aire. En realidad no sabía exactamente que había pasado. Solo recordaba que el ki de Vegeta había empezado a actuar de una manera algo extraña. Eso hizo que utilizara la teletransportacion para llegar hasta donde estaba, dejando a las mujeres pasmadas al verlo llegar así de improviso, en ese momento aprovechó para llevarse a un aturdido Vegeta con la misma técnica.

Como siempre su orgullo no le permitía contarle a Kakarotto lo ocurrido. Por alguna razón no se atrevió a golpear a ninguna de esas mujeres, era como si en cada una de ellas hubiera visto el rostro de Bulma, bueno después de todo es un príncipe y como tal no podía cometer tal acto de cobardía ¿no?..... ¿Acaso estaba experimentando remordimiento?.

"¡De ninguna manera!!!"-dijo de golpe

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Cierra la boca Kakarotto!!"

"Como quieras Vegeta"-dijo como siempre en tono despreocupado

"Mejor dime la ubicación de la siguiente esfera"

"Se encuentran dos cercanas, a unos 5 Km de donde estamos, en el monte Fuji"

"Esta bien, démonos prisa"

"Pero Vegeta"

"¡Agh!!! Kakarotto no creas que me agrada mucho la idea de ir contigo pero será más fácil con el radar."-Fue cuando Gokú ya no pudo aguantar la risa

"¡Kakarotto!!! Más vale que no te estés riendo de mí!!!"

"Claro que no Vegeta, mejor continuemos"

¿Quien lo diría? El punto débil de un príncipe saiyayin: Las mujeres, bueno más bien mujeres armadas y con mirada asesina. Que al parecer se estaba convirtiendo en fobia.

* * *

"¡De prisa, que no tenemos todo el día!" 

"¡Mira!! Esa tienda tiene cosas hermosas"-exclamo con toda la alegría del mundo

"Entremos, la tarjeta de crédito todavía no llega a su límite y aún tengo efectivo"

"Seguro, ¡hey ustedes!, cuidado con las cajas, son cosas delicadas"

Goten y Trunks maldecían el día en que se habían metido en todo esto, maldecían el día en que habían decidido entender a las mujeres, maldecían a Gokú, maldecían a Vegeta y a ellos mismos por aceptar esa ridícula idea de buscar las esferas del dragón, debieron haber votado por los estúpidos chocolates.

Llevaban diez horas con 15 minutos visitando tienda tras tienda, sin descansar, y lo peor era que ellos se habían convertido en sus cargadores personales. Estaban peor que percheros, Trunks llevaba veinte cajas y unas cuantas bolsas y Goten otro tanto.

Esto no es lo que ellos esperaban de: "Ya no lloren, los llevaremos de compras". Más bien, ese fue el principio del fin.

Cada vez que las conocían más, menos entendían a las mujeres. Diablos!!, sus padres pagarían, en serio que lo harían, ellos estaban recibiendo la tortura en su lugar. Y cuando pensaron que las cosas no se podían poner peor, la tormenta continuó.

"Goten ¿cuál crees que se me ve mejor?"

"Trunks ¿crees que me veo gorda?"

"Ve a pedirme una talla más grande"

"¡No!! Ese color es horrible, tráeme otro"

"¿Te gusta este?"

"¿Podrías subirme el cierre?"

"¿Me veo más joven?"

"¿Verdad que resalta el color de mis ojos?"

"Consígueme uno mas corto"

"¿Es eso un cinturón o una falda?"

"¿Azul o negro?"

"¿Me traes lo primero que me puse?"

"Creo que este esta bien"

"¿Por qué no me dices lo bien que me veo!?"

"Y pensar que fue lo primero que nos pusimos"

"Si verdad"

"Vayamos a ver los zapatos"

Goten y Trunks preferían morir.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ambos hombres sin razón aparente, bueno tal vez era por las veinte mil veces que sus hijos los habían maldecido. 

Se encontraban en el cráter de un volcán, a orillas de este había un enorme nido con huevos en su interior, entre los que sobresalía una esfera del dragón. La madre de estos huevecillos no les permitía acercarse.

"No les haremos nada, uno de esos no es tu hijo"

"¡Guac, Guac!!"-(Sonido chillón de pajarraco)

"¡Quítate o te mataremos!"

"Vamos Vegeta, no podemos lastimarla, es su territorio"

"¡Kakarotto!!!"

"Tranquilízate, yo me encargo"

"Esta bien"-dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba a unos metros de él.

Gokú no dijo nada, fijó su vista amenazadora en el ave y….se dispuso a negociar con ella. (Hasta yo me fui de espaldas)

"Anda, en serio, uno de ellos no es tuyo"

"¡Guac, Guaaaccc!!! (Repito: sonido chillón del ave)-dijo mientras miraba su nido detenidamente

"Lo vez, ese de ahí no es tuyo"-dijo señalando la esfera

El ave lo miro unos segundos para volver a chillar indicándole que no era bienvenido en ese lugar.

"Mira otra vez, ese no es un huevo"-el ave regresó su mirada al nido

"¡Guac, Guac!'-negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente

"¿Por qué será que las hembras de todas las especies son tan tercas?"-dijo Vegeta de la nada

La cara de Gokú y el pájaro se quedaron en modo "¿Que?"

"¡Demonios! ¿No distingues entre uno de los tuyos y un objeto de vidrio frío y sin vida?"

Al ave se le fue la voz y giro su vista nuevamente al nido. Con una de sus patitas toco la esfera y luego se acercó para olfatearla.

"¿Guaacc?"-exclamó asustada. Pronto la tomó con su enorme pico y se la entregó a Gokú. No querría pensar que le haría el Señor ave cuando llegara a casa y viera un huevo que no es de él.

"Gracias"-dijo Gokú

"Vamonos Kakarotto"

"¿Cómo supiste que el ave haría eso?"

"No lo sabía"

"Entonces cómo…"

"Kakarotto, las aves ven en blanco y negro, ella no distinguía la esfera de sus huevos por eso, no seas estúpido!"

(¿Esperaban eso?…Yo tampoco)

* * *

"¿Crees que lo consigan?" 

"No lo sé, pienso que se complican demasiado las cosas"

"Tal vez, pero ya sabes como son, de que se meten algo a la cabeza difícilmente se lo sacan"

"Pues si, así son los hombres de cabezotas"

"¿Qué?"

"Gohan no te lo tomes a mal pero esa es la realidad, las mujeres estamos para guiarlos, imagina si los dos fuéramos igual, creo que el fin del mundo hubiera sido después de Adán y Eva."

"¿Dices que soy tonto?"

"No dije eso, al contrario eres muy inteligente pero digo en reacciones, es decir, los hombres son concretos y medio pues si, medio babosos pero no me refiero en cuanto a ciencia y conocimientos, sino más bien en la vida práctica." (Sorry chicos)

"¿Y las mujeres dices que son perfectas?"

"¡Claro que no!, pero somos más reflexivas y nuestra guía es esencial para los hombres"

"Videl, esta bien tienes razón"

"Ah entiendo, me estas dando el avión"-dijo enfadada

"Claro que…"

"Lo sabía, pero para que lo sepas es verdad y eso es lo que te duele"-gritó

"Pero…"

"Tal vez deberías unirte a la búsqueda de las esferas del dragón"

"Videl, es que yo no quise decir eso, yo te estoy dando la razón"-terminó a decir Gohan en su defensa

"No lo niegas ¿eh?, solo lo haces para que me calle ¿no?"-dijo casi azul del coraje

"No, Videl, tu…"

"¡Largo de aquí!!!"-dijo más fiera que una leona sacando a Gohan de una patada para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Gohan entendía en ese momento a su papá, había experimentado la misma situación aunque por diferentes hechos. Y sentía una desesperación enorme, igual a la que había llevado a los otros dos saiyayines a buscar las esferas del dragón por semejante tontería. Lo cual ya no sonaba tan descabellado, desde el frío suelo en el que se encontraba Gohan.

Parece que el mal humor se estaba poniendo de moda entre las mujeres. Ahora Gohan era uno más en la lista de los afectados.

* * *

Gokú y Vegeta habían llegado a una ciudad pequeña pero bastante bonita a los pies del monte Fuji. Los habitantes ni siquiera notaron que llegaron bajando del cielo. A Gokú le resultaba bastante familiar el lugar aunque no recordaba haberlo visitado antes. 

"La esfera del dragón se encuentra en este lugar"

"¿Exactamente dónde?"

"Es por ahí, en ese lugar"-dijo señalando hacia un enorme establecimiento de aguas termales que en el letrero tenia dibujada una enorme esfera del dragón como logo, con seis estrellas.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia el lugar cuando un sujeto bien extraño los recibió.

"¡Bienvenidos forasteros!"-dijo el hombre alegremente

"¡Confiesa gusano, ¿dónde la tienes??!!!"-respondió Vegeta levantándolo por el cuello de su camisa

"¿Deee qué habla señor?" –contestó asustado

"Bájalo Vegeta, tranquilo"

"Kakarotto"-dijo en modo de queja

"Lo siento, venimos en búsqueda del objeto que esta dibujado en su cartel"

"¿Habla del Dios de seis estrellas?"

"¿Dios de seis estrellas?"-dijeron al unísono

"¡No me salga con esas tonterías o lo eliminaré!"-gruñó Vegeta

"Calma Vegeta, cuéntenos mas por favor"

"Hace como año y medio nuestro pueblo esta en grave peligro, el enorme volcán estaba a punto de hacer erupción, cuando de pronto el Dios de seis estrellas apareció detuviendo la erupción"

"¿Apareció?"-el hombre asintió

"Del cielo misteriosamente cayó una extraña luz, al acercarnos vimos que se trataba de una simple roca, pero al cabo de un año la roca se trasformó en un hermoso objeto brillante en el que aparecieron seis estrellas, desde ese momento el pueblo se volvió muy famoso por ese relato y miles de personas vinieron a vivir aquí diciendo que este lugar estaba bendito gracias a la protección de nuestro Dios, con eso nuestro pueblo se convirtió en una gran ciudad y progresó."

"¿Y exactamente dónde cayó su Dios?"

"Jovencito, no se refiera a él tan igualadamente,nuestro Dios bajo sobre estas aguas termales, por eso la gente desea venir a bañarse en ellas ya que están benditas"

"¿Y podríamos ver la esfera?"

"Por supuesto, solo tienen que pasar a la recepción principal para pagar y después podrán entrar a tomar un baño y admirar a nuestro Dios. Pasen y sean bienvenidos"

"Pero nosotros no tenemos dinero"

"Entonces…… ¡largo!!!!"-dijo echándolos del lugar

"Bien hecho Kakarotto"

"No tenemos dinero o ¿a caso tu si?"

"Mejor cierra la boca insecto, además no necesitamos dinero para poder entrar, entraremos volando y tomaremos la esfera."

"¿Y eso no sería robar?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"De acuerdo, es que este lugar me resulta familiar"

"Olvídalo y vamos"-ordenó Vegeta

Comenzaron a investigar el lugar desde el techo. En verdad que era un lugar muy lujoso, era realmente hermoso. Gokú pensó que seria un lugar que probablemente Milk adoraría.

De pronto, tras todo el hermoso jardín y las ricas aguas termales había lo que parecía una chocita. Era como una casita totalmente vieja y que al parecer usaban como bodega.

"El radar marca que la esfera se encuentra en ese lugar"

"Pero aquél letrero marca que se encuentra al fondo de ese jardín"

"Tal vez se trate de un engaño"

"¡Entonces adelante!"

Los dos saiyayines entraron a la pequeña casa, y el lugar estaba vacío. Lo extraño es que el suelo estaba pavimentado. Fue entonces cuando Gokú lo recordó.

"La esfera del dragón no esta aquí, el radar debe de haberse descompuesto"

"No, aquí debe estar, bajo el agua"

"¿Kakarotto, acaso estas ciego? Aquí no hay agua"

"Si, si la hay, debieron cubrirla con cemento"

"KAME…KAME…KAME…HAAAAAAAA!"-una cascada de agua salio del ataque del saiyayin, incluyendo la esfera del dragón que cayo cerca de Vegeta. El desastre provocado por el Kameha de Gokú hizo que los encargados del lugar acudieran hasta ahí.

"Pero qué…"

"¡Han descubierto la esfera!"

"Mire Jefe, tiene a nuestro Dios"-acusó uno de los hombres

"¡Oh no!, desatarán su furia"

"Estúpidos este no es ningún Dios, solo…"-Vegeta no pudo terminar debido a una enorme sacudida de la tierra, provocando que el volcán que ahora dormía despertara. Al parecer el ataque de Gokú había afectado las placas tectónicas de la Tierra.

"¡Ahora todos moriremos!!"

Rápidamente Gokú y Vegeta acudieron volando hasta el volcán tapando el cráter con una enorme roca, al principio no sabían si funcionaria, pero la gran montaña regresó a dormir. Después al bajar de nuevo una multitud los esperaba.

"¡Héroes!"

"Nos han salvado los Dioses"

"¡Vivan los seres divinos que con su enorme fuerza han dominado la furia del monte Fuji!"-de pronto el tipo que los había echado de sus aguas termales, se les acercó arrodillándose

"Disculpen a este humilde servidor suyo, y también disculpen por hacer una copia barata de su esfera pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que alguien la hurtara. Por favor, díganme sus nombres para hacer un monumento en su honor"-dijo tirándose por completo al suelo

"Gokú"

"Vegeta"

"¡Oh!! Nuestros Dioses, Gokú y Vegeta, a quienes honraremos por siempre este día"

"¡Viva!!!"-gritaba toda la multitud mientras trataban de siquiera tocar a aquellos seres misteriosos que creían divinos.

Los saiyayines se fueron volando, más bien salieron huyendo, dejando aún más alborotada a toda esa gente.

"Kakarotto"

"¿Qué sucede Vegeta?"

"¿Cómo sabías que había agua bajo ese lugar?"

"Ya había visitado este lugar antes"-Gokú solo suspiró

"Entiendo"

"Tenemos las esferas de tres, una, cinco y seis estrellas"

"Démonos prisa para reunir las demás"-Gokú regresó su vista a aquel lugar por unos instantes, después continuo su camino al lado de Vegeta.

* * *

Mr. Popo miraba extrañado desde una de las jardineras al Dios de la Tierra. Había pasado por varias tonalidades, desde su color natural hasta verde oscuro, verde claro y verde limón. 

Llevaba varios días mirando el mundo de los humanos y por las reacciones de Dendé, solo podía significar una cosa: problemas.

El namecu se lamentaba por no haber detenido esto. La idea de los chocolates no podía ser tan mala. Pero por ahora tendría que tener paciencia, ya que lo más duro estaba por venir, o tal vez algo bueno. Ni siquiera el como Deidad podía predecirlo, no quería ser negativo pero las cosas no iban muy bien del todo.

"¿Se siente bien Kamisamas?"

"¿Eh?, si Mr. Popo estoy bien"

"Pareces que Gokú y sus amigos tienen muchos problemas"

"Pues…mas o menos"

"Mr. Popos siente mucho haber sugerido lo de las esferas"

"No no no, tu no tienes la culpa, fui yo quien no los detuvo"

"¿Por qué no trata con sus poderes de detener el poder de las esferas para que se transformen en rocas?"

"Sería deshonesto de mi parte, no puedo hacer eso"

"Pero usted es Kamisamas"

"No puedo abusar de mi poder"

"Mr. Popo cree que las esferas le causarán más problemas a Gokú"

"No creo que pueda tener más de los que ya tiene"-dijo bajando la cabeza

"¿Tan malos esta?"

"Así es pero además…"

"¿Acasos Kamisamas piensa darles una lección a los humanos?"-Dendé se ruborizó un poco

"¿Kamisamas???"

"Solo es que…también siento curiosidad por saber que les dirá Shenrong"

* * *

Fin de capitulo 4 

CONTINUARAAAAA!

Espero les haya gustado. Actualizaré pronto ya que me encuentro sumamente feliz y pues estoy de vacaciones jeje. El fin de semana me la pase viendo The vision of escaflowne, wow! me encanta! no se como pude estar tantos años sin verla. En fin, quería preguntarles si alguien de casualidad no sabe de donde puedo bajar los episodios y la película. También quería hacer publicidad de mi próximo fic, aún no estoy segura si lo subiré dentro de una o dos semanas, claro que lo voy a subir porque estoy completamente segura que eso no atrasara la actualización de"Lo que ellas quieren". Eso es únicamente por fuerzas de causa mayor (exámenes, tareas, falta de inspiración, en fin). El nombre de este fic todavía se encuentra en discusión pero lo mas seguro es que se quede como "Cambio de identidad", será un Gokú/Milk y pienso incluir yaoi. (Claro Vegeta y Bulma no pueden faltar)

No sean tacaños y dejen review.

Besos .

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	5. Un gran equipo

Hola nuevamente! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo, el cual espero que disfruten mucho.

**Shadi**r: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review. Si seria un horror ir con esas mujeres a comprar, aunque bueno, debo admitir que yo también soy algo indecisa cuando se trata de ropa a escoger y me tardo horas. Lo de los pájaros bueno aunque vean a color pues aquí puse que no porque las cosas no hubieran salido como quería. Nos vemos!

**Kokoro Doki Doki**: Holas! Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios. A mi también me encanta Goku, su inocencia, su encanto, es un personaje muy especial. Digamos no es el típico héroe que siempre presentan en los mangas. Besos

**Usagi Kinomoto:**Wow! Que bueno que te gusto mi historia, déjame decirte que tu historia me gustó mucho en especial las personalidades y todo de los enanitos jaja. Pobre Bulma¿A dónde se fue a meter? Espero tu actualización mientras aquí te dejo la mía. Bye

**Piamona**: Hola! Que bueno que te gustó mi historia, ojala y la sigas leyendo. Aquí te dejo el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Saludos!

* * *

"**Lo Que Ellas Quieren"**

Capitulo 5

"Un gran equipo"

El cuerpo inmóvil de un animal gigante descansaba sobre la fresca hierba. La sombra de un frondoso árbol lo acompañaba. Había devorado un delicioso dinosaurio y ahora solo pensaba en dormir, pensando en que nadie perturbaría su sueño.

Los huesos del reptil estaban a escasos pasos del animal, en frente de unos arbustos donde dos saiyajines miraban aquel escenario.

"Gusano te lo dije"

"Vamos Vegeta, no podíamos intervenir en las leyes de la naturaleza"

"Tienes razón"-el príncipe se levanto- "No puedes intervenir en que yo mate a ese animal, la ley del más fuerte"

"No espera, será mejor que aguardemos una vez mas las leyes naturales"

"Te refieres…a…olvídalo, ni de broma esperare a que esa cosa saque la esfera de su cuerpo de manera "natural"-gritó

"Pero es que no podemos matarlo"

"¿Quieres ver?"

Vegeta dirigió su mirada una vez mas al enorme ser, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevo cuando este lo aguardaba a escasos centímetros de su nariz. Al parecer su melodiosa voz lo había despertado, y el monstruo no estaba de muy contento con eso.

La cosa esa, la dejaremos en un dinosaurio, lanzo una enorme mordida a los dos extraños en su territorio. Estos la esquivaron con facilidad.

Los dos sobrevolaban al dinosaurio.

"Rayos!"

"Tranquilo Vegeta, yo arreglare esto"

"No, basta de negociaciones estúpidas"

Con un movimiento en tiempo flash le puso un puñetazo en la enorme barriga haciendo que de su hocico saliera la tan valiosa esfera de dos estrellas junto con un montón de porquería que indudablemente bañó a Vegeta.

El animal cayó inconciente.

"Ka…ka…ro…tto"

"Dime Vegeta"-contestó un tanto nervioso

"ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO ESTUPIDO, SI DESDE UN PRINCIPIO HUBIESEMOS MATADO AL OTRO DINOSAURIO, NO SE HABRIA TRAGADO LA ESFERA, ESTE NO SE LO HUBIERA COMIDO Y NO HABRIAMOS PERDIDO TANTO TIEMPO, Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE: NO ESTARIA CUBIERTO DE ESTA PORQUERIA!"

"Yo…yo…en verdad lo lamento"

"Mejor cierra la boca, necesito un baño y ropa limpia"

* * *

El viejo Rochi seguía su rutina de ejercicios de siempre. Mejor dicho observaba a jovencitas hermosas haciendo ejercicio desde su televisor, mientras tres refugiados eran atendidos por Krillin. 

Bien acomodados en la sala, los dos jóvenes podían respirar tranquilamente, dejando atrás la tortura que habían vivido y el trauma psicológico que quedaría en su mente por siempre.

En otro sof� un gran investigador dormitaba y Krillin preparaba cuatro flamantes tazas de un rico té.

"Aquí tienes Goten"-dijo depositando una de los recipientes en sus manos

"Gracias Krillin"

Los demás tomaron sus respectivas tazas inhalando el aroma que desprendía su bebida. Calientita, algo que los reconfortara.

"¿Y cómo se sienten?"-preguntó el pequeño luchador

"Bien aunque"-contesto Trunks

"estamos bastante"-dijo Goten

"Preocupados"-concluyó Gohan

"Entiendo"-Krillin sorbió un poco de té. "¿Y ahora que piensan hacer?"

"No lo se"

"Pienso que deberíamos ayudar a nuestros padres"

"Ni de broma, lo mejor será ponernos a pensar en que nos harán nuestras madres cuando regresemos a casa"

"Trunks tiene razón, por culpa de ellos nosotros recibimos el castigo y no termina todavía, la idea de nuestra huída no les gusto mucho que digamos"

"Por eso, si los ayudamos también podremos resolver el problema con ellas"

"¿Y si fallamos?"

"Estarán tan molestas con ellos que ni siquiera se fijaran en nosotros"

"¿Qué me dices de Videl?"-cuestionó Krillin

"Es verdad, de mi cuñada no te podrás salvar hermano"-Gohan solo atinó a bajar la cabeza

"Lo se"-pronunció resignadamente

Continuaron con su reunión a la que el viejo maestro no dudo en unirse. Dos botellas de sake bastaron para que la conversación se hiciera más amena y las inhibiciones se las llevara el viento.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente.

"Hola a todos"-saludó como de costumbre

Nadie contestó, ya que sus miradas estaban bastante fijas en otra persona. Una que nunca imaginaron que les provocaría risa.

"El baño"-ordenó

"Arriba a la derecha"

El ruido provocado al cerrar la puerta del sanitario fue la campanita de inicio para las risas y carcajadas de todos los presentes.

"Siéntate Gokú"-invitó el maestro

"Si gracias… ¿Qué te pasa Goten?"

"Papa… ¿Sabes lo que es pasar más de cuatro horas en un centro comercial con un par de compradoras compulsivas?"

"De hecho…si"

Silencio absoluto

"¿Y cómo es que aún sigues con vida?"

"Pues no lo se, trato de verlo como un entrenamiento, caminas, cargas cosas, corres y sobre todo entrenamiento psicológico: resistencia."

"Ay Gokú, solo tu podrías dar una respuesta como esa"-afirmó Krillin con una enorme sonrisa

Goten suspiró y entendió que su padre, ni con los años cambiaria. Ese amor quizá por la vida no dejaba que se le arruinara el buen humor.

"¿Cómo van con lo de las esferas señor Gokú?"

"Únicamente nos faltan la de cuatro y siete estrellas, precisamente venimos de obtener la de dos"

"Lo supuse"

Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras. Era Vegeta, quien bajaba con la elegancia y tranquilidad de siempre. Con el tórax descubierto, nada más envuelto por una toalla en la cintura.

"Vegeta, si lo deseas puedes tomar algo de mi ropa"

"Ni que estuviera loco anciano, esperare a que se seque mi traje"

"Toma Vegeta"-Gokú lanzo una lata de refresco al saiyajin, quien la tomó enseguida

"Por cierto Krillin¿en dónde se encuentra 18?"

"¿Eh? Pues no lo se, salio con la niña sin decir nada"

"¿Acaso riñeron?"

"No, mas bien estaba molesta por culpa de un mañoso"

"¿Me pregunto quien podrá ser?"-dijo en tono sarcástico Vegeta haciendo que todos vieran con cierto desprecio al anciano.

* * *

Dos mujeres platicaban amablemente mientras degustaban un café acompañado de unos deliciosos bocadillos. 

"Son unos tontos"

"Si pero ya no pienso molestarme más por eso"

"Tienes razón Bulma, creo que es tiempo de preocuparnos por nosotras"

"Por supuesto, lejos de esos fastidiosos malagradecidos"

"Así es…humm…humm…están deliciosos"

"Lo son, Vegeta siempre se queja de que son demasiado dulces"

"Hombres¿Qué saben de cocina?"

La sala se lleno de risas, que fueron interrumpidas por una de las robots sirvientes de Bulma.

"Disculpe, pero tiene visitas"

"¿De quién se trata?"

"De la srita. Videl"

"¿Qué estas esperando? Hazla pasar"

"En seguida"

Unos momentos después la joven mamá se acercaba a la sala con su pequeña tomada de la manita. Quien lucía un bonito vestido rosa con algunos detalles de florecitas en el pecho. Además de un lindo listoncito en su pelo.

"Abuelita"-dijo feliz mientras saltaba a los brazos de Milk

"Toma asiento por favor"

"Muchas gracias"-decía mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Mamita se enojo con papito y puso una cara de gruack gruack"-mencionó imitando los gruñidos de un monstruo.

"Parece que Gohan también heredo los malos hábitos de Gokú"

"No, creo que esa es la forma de ser de todos los hombres"-añadió Videl

"La culpa la tenemos nosotras por estar a su lado"-confirmó Milk

"Disculpe tiene otra visita"

Esta vez la robot se había adelantado y venia acompañada por una hermosa mujer rubia quien también traía a su otra versión de ella en miniatura.

"Dieciocho ¡que sorpresa!"-saludó Bulma –"Acompáñanos por favor"

Dieciocho solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y tomo asiento al lado de Videl junto con su hijita.

"Adivino…Krillin"-dijo la esposa de Gokú

"Pues no exactamente, es ese viejo depravado, aunque Krillin tiene la culpa por hacernos vivir en ese lugar"-contesto empuñando su mano

"Bien, olvidemos eso. Voto porque vayamos a un merecido descanso en un SPA"

"¿Qué cosa, pero en donde?"-preguntó incrédula Milk

"Aquí mismo, en mi casa"

"No es cierto"-contestó Videl

"Je, no por nada soy la científica mas brillante que haya existido"

Las dos niñas no entendían los nuevos comportamientos de sus padres, sin embargo, en vez de ser afectadas resultaban ser las más beneficiadas, ya que en lo que sus mamás iban a esa cosa llamada spa ellas comían delicioso helado mientras miraban caricaturas.

* * *

El radar del dragón marcaba la siguiente esfera a una distancia algo retirada de Kame house. Al anochecer habían decidido partir para seguir con su búsqueda, a la cual se unieron Trunks, Goten, Gohan y Krillin. 

El maestro Rochi tenía mejores asuntos que atender: sus revistas porno.

"¿Se encuentra cerca kakarotto?"

"Si, ya estamos cerca"

Todos sobrevolaban un enorme lago, según el radar estaban sobre la esfera del dragón, lo que significaba que estaba sumergida en el agua.

"Creo que deberíamos ir por la siguiente esfera y esperar a que amanezca para volver por esta"

"Gohan tiene razón papá"

"Espera"

"¿Qué sucede Kakarotto?"

"La esfera…se esta moviendo"

"¿Qué?"

"Pienso que la debe tener algún animal o algo"-agregó Gohan

En ese momento el agua comenzó a formar una especie de remolino de la cual un pez gigante salio de todo ese alboroto.

"¿Qué quieren en mis dominios?"

"¿Puede hablar?"-preguntó Trunks

"Soy la deidad de este lago"

"Kakarotto…la esfera"

"No hay duda, ese pez la tiene"

"¡Pero que forma tan descortés de dirigirse a una dama!"

"Lo sentimos, hemos venido buscando un objeto que creemos que usted tiene"-afirmó Krillin

"¿Y qué podría tener que le pertenezca a simples criaturas como ustedes?"

"¿Simples criaturas? …"

Vegeta lanzó un poder a la pez gato que tenia en frente, bastaba de tonterías, haría las cosas como el sabia hacerlas. Primero mata…después preguntas.

Una bola de humo envolvió al pescado y cuando se hubo dispersado el pez estaba totalmente intacto.

"Pero que..."

"Jajaja¿A qué juegas muchacho?"

"Infeliz!"

"¡Detente Vegeta!"

"Solo venimos en busca de un esfera del dragón, es amarilla y tiene unas cuantas estrellas"

"¿Te refieres a esa cosa tan fea-la deidad hizo unos movimientos con su boca, como si tragara algo o limpiase sus dientes, después abrió su hocico y en la punta de su lengua se encontraba la esfera de cuatro estrellas.

"Si esa es!"

Goten se acercó para tomarla.

"Gracias"

"¿Crees que es así de fácil?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

Con uno de sus bigotes envolvió la pierna del muchacho dejándolo de cabeza para acercarlo un poco mas a su cara.

"Sabes, eres bastante lindo ¿No te gustaría convertirte en mi marido?"-La cara de Goten tomó un color azul

"Noo…gracias…creo que no eres mi tipo"

"No seas tímido, te llevaré al fondo del lago y nos casaremos"-con esto concluyó su discurso para sumergirse nuevamente en el agua.

"Ahhhhh….PAPA!"

"Hermano!...tenemos que ayudarlo!"

"Tengo una idea"

"Seguimos con tus ideas kakarotto"

"Sacaré el agua del lago"

Con un kameha pronto todo los alrededores estuvieron empapados y un profundo y gran hoyo habia quedado en el centro.

La deidad se zangoloteaba sosteniendo todavía a Goten.

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y lanzo un fuerte ataque al pescado. Este lo recibió y no quedaron ni cenizas del mismo. Goten voló lejos aliviado con la esfera de cuatro estrellas en la mano.

* * *

"Bulma esto es fenomenal"-dijo Milk 

"Definitivamente tienes que hacerme una cápsula con un sauna"

"Cuando gustes Videl"

"Dieciocho parece que es la que más lo disfruta"

Esta no contesto nada, solo se acosto completamente boca arriba disfrutando mas del calor que desprendian el carbon totalmente ardiendo al contacto con el agua, que constantemente arrojaba Bulma.

"¿Cómo estarán las niñas?"

"No te preocupes Milk, mi madre y las robots cuidaran bien de ellas"

Dos niñas brincoteaban por toda la casa, ensuciando todo a su paso mientras se perseguían la una a la otra con una gran almohada.

La mamá de Bulma corría tras ellas tratando de alcanzarlas para darles un baño, mientras que dos robots limpiaban apuradas el desastre que iban dejando aquellos mounstritos. Ellas solo reían y tomaban la persecución de su "niñera" como un juego.

"Si deben estar muy bien"-respondio Milk

* * *

La siguiente esfera se encontraba en la cúspide de una montaña, la cual se derrumbo cuando Vegeta le gritó unas cuantas palabrotas a Gokú. 

Al final obtuvieron la última esfera y volaban a toda prisa para regresar a kamehouse, mas que las ganas de saber la respuesta que les daría el dragón, ansiaban que Goten se diera un baño, el olor a pescado que desprendía era cada vez mas desagradable.

Al llegar el viejo maestro los recibió, Goten se dio una muy muy larga ducha y después se reunieron todos en la playa.

Las esferas fueron colocadas en círculo y llamaron a Shenrong.

"Sal Shenrong"

Una pila de luz se formo frente a ellos, Shenrong había aparecido.

* * *

Fin de capitulo 5 

CONTINUARA!

Si lo notaron que es lo mas seguro, hay una diferencia muy grande en cuanto las edades de los personajes con respecto a la serie original, es parte de la historia, asi que no me maten. Bueno me despido y ya saben espero todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos pronto con el siguiente episodio.

Besos

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	6. Ellos son de marte

Hola de nuevo! Pido disculpas por mi nuevo retraso, woa! me hubiera gustado actualizar antes pero resulta que estuve poco más de un mes sin computadora, luego otro tanto sin Internet y la semana pasada salí a la Expo de la Universidad Autónoma de Guadalajara. Una ciudad ciertamente muy bonita, aunque no tuve suficiente tiempo para visitar muchos lados me la pasé muy bien.

**Shadir**: Nuevamente gracias por tu comentario, tu siempre tan linda siguiendo mi historia y dejando tu opinión. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Besos

**Mey black**: Hola amiga! Agradezco tu comentario enormemente y pues que te puedo decir de que me recomiendes, me sonrojo! Jeje. Disculpa mi enorme retraso y también te agradezco tus reviews en mis otras historias. Nos vemos.

**Princess Mako**: Que bueno que disfrutaste el episodio que es su finalidad. Ojala puedas y sobre todo quieras continuar con esta extraña aventura. Esas mujeres dándose esos lujos, aunque pienso que se lo merecían no?. Gracias y hasta luego.

**Gohanssj**¡Woau! Que raro encontrar un hombre por aquí, me da mucho gusto!. Me alegra que no seas machista y bueno tal vez estoy siendo algo feminista pero este capítulo es exclusivo de los hombres. Disculpa el retraso y mil gracias por tu review. Bye

**Ana Silvia Jimnez Cortez**: No sabes lo mucho que agradezco tu comentario, escribir es algo que me gusta mucho y aunque todavía no lo hago con historias originales, pues me alegra mucho saber que no escribo tan mal. Que bueno que te esta gustando este fic y espero tu siguiente comentario de este capítulo. Saludos! (Yo también disfruté imaginar a Vegeta)

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Volviendo al tema, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero lo disfruten y no le hayan perdido mucho el hilo a la historia. Si fue así les haré un pequeñísimo resumen.

Luego de que los guerreros Z salieron en busca de la esferas del dragón para pedir un peculiar deseo (entender a sus mujeres) vivieron algunas aventuras, y al fin las reunieron todas, han llamado a Shenrong y henos aquí en el siguiente episodio.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"**Lo Que Ellas Quieren"**

Capítulo 6

"Los hombres son de Marte"

Los ojos llenos de asombro de todos contemplaban al Dios dragón. Como siempre este había salido y en este preciso momento estaba en espera de una respuesta.

"¿Qué desean?"

"Deseamos…buena pregunta"- Todos cayeron de espaldas ante el comentario de Gokú.

"¿Cómo preguntas eso Kakarotto?"

"Bueno…es que no se exactamente como preguntarle"

"Lo que has venido preguntándole a todo el mundo"-gruñó Vegeta

Gokú tomó aire "Pues verás Shenrong, nos hemos reunido aquí para saber…si tu sabías aquello que ha intrigado al hombre por generaciones"

Por la mente del dragón pasaron miles de interrogantes como la razón de ser, la creación del hombre, la muerte, el pasado, el futuro, en fin, cosas que sin mayor problema podría contestarles en cuestión de segundos.

"Quiero decir…me refiero a las mujeres"

Shenrong respiró, cerrando los ojos comenzó a buscar la respuesta con sus poderes que únicamente tiene un Dios dragón.

"Pobres mortales, yo el Gran Shenrong les diré que…realmente lo ignoro"

"¿Qué, pero no puedes hacernos esto Shenrong"

"Tal vez otro deseo"

"Tanto trabajo para nada"

"Encontré algo de información"

"¿Qué clase de información?"-preguntó con su carota de siempre Vegeta

"Localicé mediante mis poderes al hombre que descubrió a la primer mujer"

"Pero qué ¿en verdad existe alguien así?"-preguntó emocionado el maestro Roshi

"Si, eso fue lo que encontré"

"¿Y de qué nos sirve eso¡Ese hombre ya debe de estar muerto!"- Nuevamente contestó Vegeta

"No es así, el aun vive, en el planeta Marte…bueno entonces ¿qué deciden¿Pedirán algún deseo?"

"Gokú"

"¿Qué sucede Krillin?"

"Que tal si deseamos que nos lleve a Marte y entonces buscaremos a ese hombre"

"Buena idea"

"¿Bien?"

"Shenrong, deseo que nos lleves a todos los presentes al planeta Marte"

"¿Kakarroto que pasará con nuestra forma de regreso!"

"¿Nuestro regreso? De qué…¡espera Shenrong todavía no…!

Ya era demasiado tarde, ya no se encontraban en la casa del anciano ni en su isla, y era de suponer que ya ni siquiera estaban en su planeta. Además Shenrong se había esfumado.

"Bien hecho kakarotto"

"Tranquilo papá, ya encontraremos la forma"-dijo Trunks

"Hagan lo que quieran"

"Bueno, no queda más que explorar"-afirmó Gohan

"Si, sabes, Marte no es como lo pintan"-continúo Goten

"Tienes razón, esta puede ser una gran oportunidad para investigar este planeta"

"Como sea, será mejor que empecemos"

"Gokú tiene razón"-confirmó el anciano

"Bueno, en marcha"

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Marte era realmente un lugar muy parecido a la tierra, claro, en los tiempos del auge de la naturaleza. Tenía un bello paisaje. Sin embargo, lo terrestres llevaban varias horas sin encontrar a algún marciano. Y la impaciencia de Vegeta era bastante estresante.

"Debimos pedir por lo menos una pista a ese dragón"

"Vamos Vegeta, ya no debe faltar tanto"

"Pues yo no puedo sentir ninguna presencia que no sea otra cosa que animales"

"Eso es verdad pero no conocemos la tecnología ni tampoco como son estos sujetos, tal vez tengan la habilidad de ocultar su ki, o tal vez no tengan"

"Grrrr"-fue la respuesta del saija

En otro lugar de Marte…

"¡Vamos tras él!"

"¡Que no escape!"

Un hombre corría como si lo corretearan mil demonios, llevando en su espalda un enorme costal. Fijando un instante su mirada hacia sus perseguidores, una persona también distraída se atravesó en su camino haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo.

"¡Agh, fíjate por donde vas insecto!"

"Lo lamento"-el desconocido se levantó y trató de seguir su camino

"¡Espera!"-dijo Gokú sosteniéndolo de su vestimenta

"Por favor, tendré más cuidado¡suélteme que me van a alcanzar!"

"¡Detente!"-Un grupo de hombres se detuvo frente a todos los terrestres, ambos se miraron un poco extrañados.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Gohan se adelantó a contestar "Venimos de la tierra, en busca de una persona con gran antigüedad, quien se dice descubrió a la mujer"

"¿Hablan del gran maestro?"

"Supongo"

"¿Y para que lo quieren?"

"Cuestión personal (¬¬)… pero venimos en tregua de paz"

"Esta bien, sígannos"

El hombre comenzó a tomar una actitud de guía, acompañados por otros cuantos, incluyendo al muchacho que había chocado con ellos quien había sido amordazado. Después de un gran recorrido llegaron a una enorme ciudad.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, la tecnología que usaban era asombrosa, mucho más de la que hubieran podido imaginar en la tierra.

"Esto es sorprendente"

"Si, si que lo es, tecnológicamente probablemente en la tierra los alcanzaríamos dentro de unos doscientos años."

"Gohan tiene razón"

"¡Vaya! Bulma estaría feliz de ver esto ¿no es cierto Vegeta?"

"Jeh, no me interesa"

"Por aquí"-interrumpió uno de los sujetos

Entraron dentro de un gran edificio, en el cual había mucho movimiento, sin embargo era provocado por miles de robots trabajando de un lado a otro.

De pronto se encontraron frente a dos puertas de tamaño colosal, las cuales se abrieron de par en par ante todos los guerreros Z. Al entrar todas las puertas volvieron a su estado normal dejando el lugar totalmente oscuro. Por supuesto, instintivamente todos tomaron posición de batalla.

"Bienvenidos"-Una voz se oyó decir

"¿Quién eres?"

"El gran maestro Hiko-sama"-El enorme cuarto se iluminó por completo y se presentó ante todos un hombre mayor pero de un increíble atractivo varonil.

"Pero si es…"

"Gokú"

"Pero si es el doble de Gokú"

"¿Ese viejito?"-dijo Goten

"¡Hermano más respeto!"

"Esta bien, se mi apariencia, aunque para mis millones de años creo que estoy muy bien conservado ¿no creen? Jo jo jo"

"Si señor"-contestó no tan convencido Trunks

"Bueno pero ¿cómo es que…"

"¿Cómo es que me parezco tanto a su amigo?" Todos asintieron "Pues verán, Gokú es uno de mis descendientes"

"Ingenuo, eso es totalmente imposible ya que Kakarotto es un saijajin de raza pura"

"Eso es cierto, sin embargo su madre también lo era"

"Tiene razón, se supone que es él quien descubrió a las mujeres"-afirmó Krillin

"¡Mi ídolo!"-gritó el viejo Roshi

"¿Eh, como sea, creo que suena demasiado descortés decir que fue un descubrimiento, pero más bien fueron ellas quiénes nos descubrieron a nosotros"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Sí, verán, hace algunos millones de años los hombres vivíamos tranquilamente en este planeta, nuestra tecnología no era muy avanzada, claro está, pero teníamos una vida bastante cómoda. Un día, mirando el cielo divisé una hermosa estrella que brillaba por encima de las demás, fue entonces cuando lo escuché. Una voz fina y delicada, como ninguna que hubiese escuchado antes en mis pocos años de existencia. Decían que estaban solas y aunque eran felices necesitaban llenar ese vacío que tenían"

"¿En realidad sucedió eso?-preguntó Trunks

"Pues si, tras algunos años de investigación y otros tantos de construcción logramos llegar a ellas, sin embargo, ellas nos estaban esperando, sabían exactamente el día de nuestra llegada"

"Eso no responde lo de Kakarotto"

"Oh, lo olvidaba, bueno, así como en este planeta habitan hombres humanos, también los hay de otras razas y especies"

"Significa que usted también es un saijajin"-agregó Gohan

"En efecto"

"Eso es imposible, todos los saijajines murieron a causa de la explosión del planeta Vejita"

"La mayoría, pero aun quedamos unos cuantos"

Vegeta y los demás estaban sorprendidos, esto era algo más de lo que querían saber.

"Bueno creo que eso responde su pregunta, pero me gustaría saber exactamente el motivo de su visita"

"La razón era para conocer el misterio de las mujeres, quiero decir, usted entiende ¿no, el por qué de su manera de ser"-contestó Gokú

La cara del gran maestro cambio, tomando una mueca sorprendida "ja ja ja, con que eso era, ja ja ja"

"¡Si sigues riéndote te mataré!"

"Lo siento pero esto sucede muy a menudo y me asombra lo divertido que es"

"Sigue así y esa sonrisa no te durará mucho"

"Calma Vegeta"

"Lo que dice es que no somos los primeros en venir"-pronunció el maestro Roshi

"Es la primera vez que vienen por eso de otro planeta pero…aun así es muy divertido"-sonrió el viejo

"¿Y cuál es la respuesta?"-preguntó Trunks

"Paciencia"

"¡Gusano, eso es lo que menos tengo!"

"Bueno eso, además de comprensión, amor, respeto y un sin número de cosas así"

"Entiendo pero eso no es lo que esperábamos señor"-dijo Gohan

"Pueden practicar además de…usar un práctico traductor"-todos se fueron de espaldas ante el comentario.

"¡Insecto de verdad te estas ganando que te mate!"

"Papá por favor tranquilízate"

"No hay cuidado, conozco el carácter de los saijas"

"Señor nos hablaba de un traductor"-intervino Goten

"Si, este es para entender a las mujeres, este fue elaborado especialmente por mis camaradas para poder vivir en armonía hombres y mujeres"

"¿Nos lo daría señor?"-cuestionó Roshi

"Con gusto"-La cara de todos se tornó emocionada, ya que al fin obtendrían aquello que necesitaban, a excepción de Vegeta.

"Desgraciadamente no lo tengo"

Nuevamente todos cayeron de espaldas, esta persona era algo peculiar y distraída.

"¡Agh! Te voy a matar!"

"Aun no termino"

Hiko-sama tomó algo de aire

"Este traductor fue inventado antes de hallar la tierra. Cuando los hombres y las mujeres decidieron vivir juntos, no sabían donde habitar, si en su planeta o en el nuestro, así que escogimos la tierra por su belleza y sencillez"

"Ahí viene el pero"-dijo sarcástico Goten

"Pero…"

"Lo ven"

"Por razones desconocidas, incluso para mí, aquel aparato se perdió. Tarde se dieron cuenta los que habían decido comenzar a poblar la tierra, que ya no estaba su traductor, más tarde su nave se descompuso y no pudo ser reparada provocando que jamás volvieran a sus planetas natales. Fueron olvidando poco a poco como entenderse, hasta que pronto la comunicación se volvió un juego de palabras"

"¿Y por qué no hicieron otro?"

"Supongo que olvidaron como hacerlo"

"¿Qué acaso a nadie se le ocurrió ir a buscarlos?"

"No se pudo. Mediante nuestro satélite nos comunicaron nuestros compañeros que viajaron a la tierra lo que acabo de contarles y aunque fue desastroso, no quisimos intervenir en ello ya que podría habernos traído problemas a los demás, también con ellos llevaron la ruta que nos llevaba al planeta femenino y fue así como hombres y mujeres dejamos de vernos. "

"Con todo y su tecnología ¿no han podido arreglar algo como eso?"-preguntó Gohan

"Es complicado, solo unos cuantos dominaban el idioma femenino y viceversa, además las traducciones son más difíciles de lo que aparentan, una sola palabra nuestra puede significar un sin fin de términos distintos para ellas."

"Entiendo"-suspiró Gokú

"Aunque tal vez haya una manera"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Hace unos momentos trajeron a un sujeto que intentaba robar la gran piedra sagrada, la cual muestra algunos grabados sobre lo que pensamos es una especie de códice que indica donde podemos hallar ese instrumento traductor"

"Ah era ese hombre con el que chocó Vegeta"

"Si, desafortunadamente no hemos podido descifrarlo, pero se las mostraré, tal vez les sirva"

"Oiga, se supone que usted encontró a las mujeres"

"Exacto"

"Entonces…¿Cómo es que no recuerda nada de lo sucedido? Usted debería saber todo!"-enfureció Gohan

"Hijo calma"

"Gohan tiene razón señor Gokú"

"Eso es porque…tengo muy mala memoria…je…je je"

"No, más bien le gusta molestar a la gente. Tal vez Marte no está tan avanzado como creemos"-terminó Goten

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Todos fueron llevados a una gran habitación donde en el centro estaba colocada una piedra del tamaño de una cuna. Era de color grisáceo y tenía algunos dibujos extraños.

"Esta es"

"Que extraña"-dijo Gokú

"Es solo una piedra"-contestó Vegeta

"¿Trunks crees que esto en realidad diga donde encontrar esa cosa?"-preguntó Goten

"Pues no lo sé, mi madre sabe descifrar muy bien códigos extraños aunque jamás había visto ninguno tan raro"

"Que lástima no podremos ver a hermosas jovencitas"

"Cierre la boca anciano"

"¿Tu qué dices Gohan?"-preguntó Krillin

"Hmm…tal vez yo pueda hacerlo"

"¿En serio?"-se mostró sorprendido Hiko-sama

"Hay probabilidades, usted dijo que esto podría indicar algo sobre ese artefacto, más esto me indica un camino, como si fuera el mapa de algún lugar, observa esta línea que llega sobre este punto, es muy claro"

"¿Eh?...Si por supuesto"-Una gota se formó en su frente

"Según mis estudios geográficos, esto me indica unas coordenadas"

"¿Coordenadas?"

"Así es y si no me equivoco son exactamente las mismas que indican la distancia que habría entre Marte y la ruta que nos llevaría a Venus"

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Fin de capítulo 6

**CONTINUARA!**

Gracias por leer este capítulo. Nos veremos en la siguiente actualización. Besos a todos.

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	7. Ellas son de Venus

¡Hola de nuevo¿Cómo han estado? Ahorita vengo del dichoso festival de día de las madres…estuvo bonito pero como que ese tipo de cosas no se me dan, bueno no se, además de que vengo cansada pero bastante contenta porque en el camino me compré una vaquita.. Je, por otro lado aquí les tengo las respuestas a sus reviews:

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**: Hola! No te preocupes por lo de los reviews para mi es más grato una lectora satisfecha jeje. Muchas gracias y sorry por la tardanza, espero tmb te guste este episodio. Besos

**Piamona**: Hola. u.u…si perdona la tardanza…pero aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo!n.n. Los guerreros Z encontraran algo muy interesante jeje. Gracias por el review. Bye

**Runliney**: Hi! Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Haré lo que pueda por mantenerlo interesante. Saludos

**Elena**: Hola amiguis! Pues si, fíjate que cuando lo leí (el libro) me identifiqué mucho…hablando de la historia…me pareció buena idea meterle algo de esa trama. Me gustó el resultado, claro cambié bastantes cosas pero pues me divertí haciéndolo. Tu fic de "Aretes" esta muy bonito.Gracias y nos vemos.

**f-zelda**: Holas! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios positivos. A mí también me gusta mucho esa parte de las fases…me inspiré en mi mamá….jaja es broma….aunque a veces u.u, bueno mejor la dejo así jeje. Arigatou por el review. Adiós

**Princess Mako**¿Qué tal? Pues si, a veces desería poseer ese traductor, si existiera…uff que problemas no me ahorraría!. Gracias por dejar review y disfruta este capítulo por favor. Bye

Gracias por su reviews!

* * *

_**Lo que ellas quieren**_

Capítulo 7

"Ellas son de Venus"

Con la tecnología de los marcianos y los agudos conocimientos de Gohan, lograron echar a andar una nave. Un artefacto algo viejo, sin embargo, con la energía suficiente para llegar a Plutón, según afirmación del mismo Hiko-sama, que no era el caso, pero al menos llegaría su destino: Venus.

Vegeta abrió la puerta de la nave y pufff! La puerta se derrumbó como el temperamento del saijajin.

"¡Suficiente! He aguantado demasiado desde que se le ocurrió esa estúpida idea de buscar las esferas al más estúpido de Kakarotto".

"No se preocupe, enseguida se arregla"-dijo con una gota en la frente Gohan

Sin responder nada, Vegeta entró a la nave para explorarla, si la puerta se había caído con tan solo un empujoncito…bueno, sería mejor revisar el lugar.

La nave no era muy diferente a las que construía Bulma, a excepción de que no era redonda, no tenía baño, no tenía camas, no tenía radio, no tenía cocina!

"¿Qué clase de nave barata es esta?"-gritó

"No se preocupe, enseguida se arregla"-dijo asustado el pobre de Gohan

Vegeta continúo su recorrido por la enorme construcción, daría un vistazo a lo que parecía un segundo piso, tal vez encontraría algo mejor…

"¡Agh!"-aulló Vegeta

"¿Qué suce…?"-Gohan no terminó, ya que al llegar al lugar de donde provenía el grito, encontró a un saija boca abajo y pompas arriba, con las piernas dobladas, como de cuclillas pero hacia abajo. Al parecer las escaleras por las que había subido se colapsaron por el peso, haciendo que Vegeta cayera de bruces al suelo tan rápido que no alcanzó a reaccionar.

"No..nooo…se preeocupee, en seguida see arreglaa"-balbuceó Gohan

Vegeta no podía permitir que su orgullo fuese herido, así que se puso de pie y salió de la nave como entró, excepto por las mil venitas que recubrían su frente. Antes de salir agregó un comentario final.

"Con que llegaría a Plutón….pero echa pedazos"

* * *

Gokú y los demás degustaban un delicioso banquete cortesía especial del gran Hiko-sama, quien no paraba de ser cuestionado por su ahora nuevo y gran admirador.

"¿Pero dígame, que fue lo que sintió, apuesto que deseo a más de una?

"¡Maestro¿Cómo dice eso?"-pronunció un avergonzado Krillin

"Oh Krillin, me extraña que te apenes por tal comentario, recuerda que esta es una plática de HOMBRES…jojojojo"

"En verdad me avergüenza"

"No se preocupen, yo le responderé con gusto a mi fan número uno. Pues mi primera impresión fue haber llegado al cielo, uno no sabe como es ni nada pero jamás he visto un ángel y como se supone que el cielo está lleno de ellos… uno piensa que son delicados, hermosos y ese tipo de cosas, pues el paisaje que me brindaban era hermoso, lo malo es cuando empiezas a entablar conversación con ellas….uy cuando se enojan….jajajaa parecen todo lo contrario a unos angelitos."

"Ni nos lo diga"-digo Gokú bajando la cabeza

"Ánimo descendiente, yo los voy a ayudar y no hay nadie que sepa más de mujeres que yo".

"Tanto que no recuerdas la localización de su planeta"-contestó Vegeta

"Soy un experto en mujeres pero mi memoria…digna de un caballero jajaja"

"Por cierto Vegeta ¿A qué se debe la bolsa de agua caliente sobre la que estas sentado¿Es una nueva forma de entrenamiento?"-preguntó inocente como siempre Gokú

Hubo un silencio momentáneo. Vegeta nuevamente no dejo herir su orgullo así que calmadamente salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban, echándole una miradita llena de odio, rencor y un aire de "morirás" a Kakarotto.

Solo Gohan comenzó a reír discretamente, en el momento del incidente no pudo soltar la risadebido a la presencia del príncipe (y al recordar que tenía esposa e hija), pero al momento de la salida de este no pudo contenerse más, así fuera muy pequeña.

Todos lo miraron con signos interrogantes

"Lo siento, solo fue una "leve recaída" "

"Por cierto Gohan¿cómo va lo de la nave?"-interrogó Hiko-sama. Gohan al instante recobró la compostura.

"Pues aún tiene bastantes imperfecciones, sabe, no creo que llegué a Venus…por lo menos no entera."

"¿Es una broma?"

Vegeta quien escuchaba detrás de una de las paredes maldijó a todos los presentes, sobándose su adolorido trasero.

* * *

La nave estaba lista. Se veía reluciente gracias a la capa de pintura que Gohan había mandado poner, cubriendo así los miles de parchecitos de las puertas y las paredes. Las escaleras no fueron reemplazadas, la mayoría de los presentes podía volar así que no serían necesarias.

Con el bajo presupuesto invertido en la obra no había alcanzado más que para una letrina, dos funtones, una única sábana y dotaciones de una hielera con bocadillos congelados y bebidas dietéticas.

Vegeta echó un último vistazo a lo que se suponía era un medio de transporte espacial, después de ello suspiró y no lo quedó otra cosa más que la resignación.

"Este será un viaje verdaderamente corto"

"¿Pero qué dices papá? Tardaremos en llegar aproximadamente tres semanas"

"Si llegamos"

Vegeta nunca había sido religioso ni mucho menos, sin embargo, ahora el Santo Niño de Antorcha no sonaba tan mal…

* * *

Trunks y Goten se encontraban dormitando en uno de los funtones, mientras que el otro lo compartían Gohan y Krillin. Gokú y Vegeta enfrentaban uno de esos entrenamientos mentales mientras que Roshi y Hiko entablaban sus tan agradables conversaciones.

"¿Trunks?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Lo imaginas?"

"¿Qué cosa?"-preguntó este

"Miles de bombones a nuestra disposición"-dijo con un brillo espectacular en los ojos

"¿Pero qué estas diciendo? No olvides la razón de nuestra visita"

"Vamos no seas así! Tal vez allí podrías conseguirte una novia"-Trunks se sonrojó un poco y Krillin no tardó en entrar a la conversación.

"Goten tiene razón, ya te imagino, en el altar con una hermosa jovencita"

"Además todas son solteritas y sin compromiso"-dijo el maestro Roshi

"¡Oiga¿No estaba platicando con Hiko-sama?"

"Así es, pero su conversación me parece más interesante"-agregó Hiko-sama –"¿Así es que estas buscando una novia no?"

"No, no eso no es cierto"-pronunció totalmente apenado Trunks. Hiko se acercó a él pasándole un brazo al cuello

"Conozco un lugar en Venus donde seguramente la pasaremos muy bien, además conseguirás esposa de inmediato"

"¿Esposa¿Por qué de pronto tanto interés en mi vida amorosa?...Goten tampoco se ha casado ¬ ¬"

"¿Es eso cierto?..jiji…de verdad que pasaremos un rato muy agradable"

"Yo tampoco me he casado…tal vez no sea tan tarde…"

"Nunca es demasiado tarde Roshi, yo me encargaré de encontrarte una novia"

"Están locos"-dijo serio Trunks mientras se acomodaba en el funtón dándoles la espalda a todos.

"Hmm…parece que tu amigo no tiene mucho sentido del humor…por cieto, Gohan, vienes muy callado"

"¿Eh? No es nada…solo pensaba"

"Jajaja ¡picarón! Seguramente en una hermosa doncella ¿tengo razón?"

"¿Qué esta diciendo¡Soy un hombre casado!"-contestó ruborizado Gohan

"¿Y eso qué? Una aventura no le hace mal a nadie"

"Jeje, Gohan, Hiko tiene razón. Apuesto que Videl no se enterará…"-agregó picaramente el viejo Roshi.

"Ustedes no entienden, se trata de algo más importante"-cerró los ojos para dormir.

Hiko-sama se quedó pensativo…"Hmm…bueno, creo que solo iremos nosotros cuatro"

"¡Hey! Recuerden que yo también soy un hombre casado…este…solo voy para conseguirle novia a Trunks y a Goten"

"Como sea, nos divertiremos en grande"-dijo Goten

* * *

Después de varias tormentas de meteoritos y demasiados achaques de la nave por fin arrivaron a Venus. Sin una atmósfera que atravesar había sido muy fácil entrar.

Los segundos en bajar fueron el maestro Roshi y Goten, quienes fueron arrastrados por la ventisca de viento que provocó Vegeta al salir de la nave. Valorando por primera vez las tan funcionales máquinas de Bulma.

Tantos sus ojos como sus bocas se abrieron como platos, estaban totalmente pasmados, el lugar estaba completamente….¡vacío!

"Hiko-sama ¡explíquenos esto!"-replicó Goten

"¡Lindas jovencitas!"-lloró Roshi

"Pupilos míos…tranquilícense, estoy seguro de que hay una razón"

"Hmm…puedo sentir infinidad de presencias en aquella dirección"-Gokú señalo hacia un punto en el aire

"Mi papá tiene razón, deberíamos ir a investigar"-Ni terminaba la frase Gohan cuando Goten y el maestro Roshi se perdían de vista en el horizonte.

* * *

"Esto es….¡simplemente fabuloso!"-admiraba Gohan

"Tienes razón, es mucho mejor que la ciudad de Marte"-apoyó Trunks

"Hmm…¬¬"-(Esto es de Hiko-sama)

"Dejen de parlotear y hagamos lo que sea a lo que venimos rápido"

"Como digas Vegeta, andando"-agregó Gokú

"¿Eh disculpen?"-Todos se giraron hacia la persona que los llamó

"¡AAAhhhh!...¿Pero qué estas haciendo aquí?...¡Milk!"

"Creo que me confunde…mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sora"

"Pero…¡Si tu eres MILK!"

"¡Ya le dije que NOO¡Soy Sora¿Entendió?"-gritó con las manos empuñadas

"Entendí"-contestó con aire de tristeza

"Bueno, síganme"-Gokú fue el primero en obedecer

"Tal vez no sea mi mamá pero por lo menos tiene su carácter"-suspiró Gohan.

* * *

Con toda la hospitalidad posible llegaron a una enorme residencia, la cual tenía mucho movimiento, mujeres iban y venían de todas direcciones. Después los hicieron pasar a una gran estancia.

"Sean todos bienvenidos a Venus"-diciendo esto todas las presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia

"Pero tu eres Bulma"-pronunció Vegeta

"Se equivoca, mi nombre es Fujiko. Estoy para servirles"

"Al menos es más amable que mi mamá"-susurró Trunks

"Siéntense por favor. Presentíamos visitas, más no sabemos el motivo de su visita. Hacía mucho que no nos visitaban hombres"

"Fujiko, parece que aun no me recuerdas"

"Disculpe¿Acaso nos hemos visto antes?"

"Así es. Soy Hiko"

"¿Hiko?...Hiko…Hiko…ah! Ahora lo recuerdo…¡USTED ES EL ATREVIDO QUE LLEGÓ HACE CIENTOS DE AÑOS, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO RECUERDO!-gritó histéricamente

"Error…es idéntica a mi mamá"-se resignó Trunks

"Bueno, bueno, olvidemos eso que ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Mejor relajémonos y atendamos correctamente a las visitas"-dijo una mujer que entraba a la estancia

"Vi..Vi..¡Videl!"

"¿Eh..se refiere a mí?"-Gohan asintió. "Esta errado, soy Misato"-contestó sonriente

"Guus..to en…conocerla"-tartamudeó aun siendo presa de la impresión

"¿Y bien, que se les ofrece?-preguntó Sora

"Hmm…-Hiko tomó aire-"Verán…mis descendientes…"

"Esperen…¿Qué pasó con Goten y el maestro?"-preguntó Krillin

"Es verdad"-continuó Gokú

"¿Hablan de esos sujetos?"-Misato apuntó a una de las esquinas de la gran habitación, donde se encontraban doscuerpos desmayados.

"Si, son ellos. ¿Pero qué les pasó?"-interrogó nuevamente Krillin

"El muchacho se desmayó cuando me vio y al anciano pervertido le fue necesariamente aplicado un tranquilizante"-contestó Sora

"Ya veo je"-rió nerviosamente Gokú

"Ejem...decía ¬¬…que estos hombres que son mis descendientes desean su ayuda"

"¿Y cómo podemos ayudarles?"-preguntó Fujiko

"Lo que ellos quieren es entender a sus mujeres"

"Hmm…comprendo…pero en estos casos creo que debemos recurrir a ella"-respondió Misato

"Si es verdad"-agregó Sora

"¿Ella?"-grulló Vegeta

"Si. Iremos con Yumi, para comenzar con su entrenamiento"

"¿Yumi?...¿Entrenamiento!"-cuestionaron todos

* * *

FIN DE CAPÍTULO SIETE

CONTINUARÁ!

Se cuidan. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.

Besitos

**Rinsita-chan**


	8. Cambio

¡Hola¿Qué hay de nuevo? Yo sigo con mis problemas con mi pc pero sobreviviré jeje. Ahora estoy muy contenta porque finalmente podré bajar los capítulos de Tsubasa Chronicle. Leí unos cuantos del manga y estoy emocionada, ya quiero que se descarguen.

**Runliney:** Muchas gracias! Alguien que aprecia mis locuras...Besos!

**Elena:** jaja si verdad. Pero eso les pasa por no entender a su mujeres...los voy a hacer sufrir muajajaja. Bye

**Mistica1**: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario y cómo no, en cuanto pueda echaré un vistazo a tus fics. Nos vemos.

**Piamona**: Que bueno que te gustó...la vd ni sé de donde me salió lo de la nave pero yo también me reí mucho...sorry por lo del agua. Besos

**Princess Mako**: Si pobre Goten y también el pobre maestro...ver a Milk jaja. Gokú será mandilón hasta la muerte...bueno más o menos ya que nunca le hace caso a su esposa. Hasta luego!

**Chibi May**: Mucho gusto, aquí tienes a tu servidora. Gracias por tus ánimos y en respuesta a tus preguntas Vegeta tiene la bolsa porque recuerda que su precioso trasero se vió afectado en su caída dentro de la nave y Gohan quiere reírse al recordar tal evento jeje. Besos

**HawkAngel XD:** Hola ¡Mil gracias por tu review! Hasta pronto. Bye

**sarck0fag0s**: Es más fácil escribir y leer, bueno más entretendio al imaginar los personajes. Yo hago lo mismo, con voces y efectos de sonido jaja. Gracias por tu review y por leerme. Besitos.

* * *

**"Lo que ellas quieren"**

Capítulo 8

_"Cambio"_

Después de tanto caminar y recorrer medio planeta en algunas naves,en lo profundo de un bosque, al fin habían llegado a un palacio estilo chino. Del cual caía agua alrededor de sus paredes, pero debido a la poca fuerza de gravedad el líquido parecía ni siquiera tocar el suelo.

"¡Que interesante! Es como una pagoda gigante y la forma en que cae el agua…me parece un gran espectáculo"-Gohan miraba perplejo

"¿En serio?...Para nosotras es algo muy normal"-sonreía el doble de Milk

"Bien, hemos llegado. Es tiempo que se encuentren con Yumi, la persona que gobierna este planeta. Por favor, diríjanse a ella con mucho respeto…ya que…no tiene muy buen carácter"

Dos guardias se hicieron a un lado para dar paso a los visitantes. Sus guías se habían adelantado para pedir el permiso de Yumi, mientras que los marcianos estaban en la sala principal.

No parecía que mucha gente habitara el palacio, ya que lucía tremendamente tranquilo, hasta se podía escuchar el agua que caía y se percibía una suave brisa.

"Tienen su permiso. Ya pueden entrar, vengan conmigo por favor"-informaba una feliz Misato (Videl)

Todos fueron conducidos hacia un largo pasillo del cual no tenían de lo que encontrarían al final…solo sabían a quien se encontrarían.

Sin embargo, el sitio donde llegaron no era muy diferente al anterior la única diferencia era la persona que los observaba aburrida desde una magnífica silla.

¡Ton!

Krillin había caído desmayado al suelo. Ver la cara de "18" fue demasiada impresión para él.

"Creo que todos presentíamos esto"- dijo Trunks

"Si todos menos Krillin"-concluyó Gokú

Gohan decidió intervenir.

"Gracias por recibirnos Yumi-sama. Es todo un hon…."

"Si..si..si..bla bla, miren la verdad no tengo taaanto tiempo pero he decidido ayudarlos por el bien de mis hermanas terrícolas…así que basta de rodeos y empecemos ya"- Yumi caminó hacia la entrada

"¿Qué esperan?"

"Lo sentimos, vamos detrás de usted"-habló Gohan

"Por cierto…que alguien lleve a ese enano también"

* * *

"El primer paso para superar cualquier adversidad es aceptar el problema. Supongo que ya todos aquí asimilaron que no entienden a sus esposas" 

Todos asintieron menos….

"¿Vegeta?"-Todas las miradas lo acorralaron

"¡Con un demonio...¡Esta bien!"

"Hmm…ya que estamos de acuerdo empezaremos con el verdadero entrenamiento. El siguiente paso será que ustedes reconozcan el duro labor que realizan ellas"

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?"-preguntó Gokú

"Con esto"

Yumi mostró a todos unas perlas negras en la palma de su mano. Ordenó que cada quien tomara una y la guardara muy bien.

"Este es su pase de regreso"

* * *

De pronto todo el lugar se llenó de una profunda oscuridad desapareciendo por completo. 

"Gokú, Gokú…levántate ya"

Gokú abrió lentamente los ojos sintiéndose aun deslumbrado por la reciente invasión de luzen sus ojos.

"Gokú anda"

Cuando pudo ver claramente se encontró con un rostro bastante familiar.

"¿Milk!"

"Si, buenos días, apresúrate que todos tenemos hambre"

"Pero…¿Qué pasó con Marte, con Venus, con Hiko…¡tu doble!...donde están?"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?...Despiértate bien y anda ¿ok?"

El saijajin solo escuchó cerrarse la puerta, aunque confundido se levantó sonriendo. Si fue un sueño o no todo estaba bien con Milk…además…también tenía hambre.

Llegó a la mesa encontrando a su esposa y a Gohan, aguardándolo.

"Que bueno que te has levantado, no podíamos empezar a comer sin ti"-sonrió Milk

"Si papá"

"Gohan..¿En que momento regresaste a ser un niño, tu hermano donde esta y Milk por qué estas vestida así?"

"Jaja pero que dices Gokú, creo que aun estas dormido. Lávate la cara antes de preparar el desayuno por favor"

"¿Hacer el desayuno?"

"Como todas las mañanas, quizá lleve después a Gohan a entrenar"

Al fin había notado que algo no andaba bien. Sería un sueño eso de entrenar...

Sin entender nada fue a hacer lo que le dijeron. Entró al baño y cuando quedó de frente al espejo de cuerpo completo colgado en la puerta perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

"Esto…esto no puede ser"

"¡Millk¿Qué esta pasando?"

Gritaba mientras llegaba a la mesa.

"Di..dime ¿por qué Gohan regresó a ser un niño…por qué traes puesto mi traje rojo, desde cuando es que llevas a Gohan a entrenar y lo más importante…por qué traigo yo tu vestido!"

"Creo que dormiste mal o algo así..Bueno creo que comeré en casa de Bulma, no estas en condiciones de acercarte al fuego"

"Si.si..si..tal vez Vegeta sepa algo de lo que pasa. Tomen mi mano"

Milk tomó la mano de Gokú y Gohan la de Milk. Con la mano libre posó sus dedos en su frente……

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerla? Milk¿Por qué no puedo hacer la teletransportación!"

"Tonto sabes que esa es mi especialidad"

Gokú no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraron en la casa de Bulma.

"Hey, Milk…bienvenidos"- se acercaba una sonriente Bulma a saludarlos

"Hola"-saludaron Gohan y Milk

Gokú permanecía quieto incapaz de moverse.

"¿Qué sucede Gokú, por qué me miras así?"

"Tu ropa"

"Ah era eso, pues verás es un nuevo traje de entrenamiento que diseñé, es muy práctico, se estira y no le pasa nada no importando que clase de daño reciba."

"Woaw! Ojala pudieras hacerme uno a mí también"

"Claro que sí amiga, por lo mientras vamos a la cápsula a entrenar…Gohan: Videl está en su cuna dormidita ¿podrías cuidarla un rato? y Gokú: Vegeta está en la sala, aunque creo que no se siente muy bien, amaneció comportándose algo extraño"

Gokú y Gohan tomaron diferente direcciones.

"Hmm…que raro…Gokú también amaneció más distraído de lo habitual"

"¿Será por algo que comieron?"

* * *

"¡Vegeta!" 

"¡Kakarotto!"

Ambos hombres corrieron a abrazarse, lloraban desesperados…los dos dentro de un vestido. Mostraban una imagen que ni el mismo Akira Toriyama pudo siquiera imaginar.

Pararon en seco.

"Kakorotto… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"-preguntaba aun abrazado al otro saija.

"No lo sé"

"Haremos como que nunca pasó...ahora ¡aléjate de mí sabandija!"

"¿Vegeta qué esta pasando? Mi esposa entrena con la tuya, mi hijo a regresado a ser un niño, mi otro hijo ni siquiera ha nacido y luego te encuentro aquí con un vestido rojo"

"¡Si lo supiera no estaríamos portando ropa de mujer!"

"Bueno lo importante es que haremos, no recuerdo nada después de mi pelea con Milk, no se que paso"

"Lo último que recuerdo es que viniste a verme, pidiéndome ayuda y luego…fuimos en busca de las esferas del dragón"

"¡Es cierto!... ¿Crees que esto sea culpa de algún deseo?"

"¡A mí que me preguntas¡El que quería ayuda eras tú! Gusano, de seguro todo esto es culpa tuya…"-dijo cruzando los brazos

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo, iremos con Kami-sama. El sabrá qué hacer"

"Más vale que esto no sea culpa tuya Kakarotto"-amenazó

"Bien, vamos…¿Vegeta?"

"¿Qué?"

"Tampoco puedo volar"

"Tienes razón…yo tampoco"

Ambos hombres hicieron intentos fallidos por volar

"¿Qué haremos Vegeta!"

"¡Cállate! Sígueme, usaremos una de las naves de Bulma"

"Oye…"

"¿Ahora qué quieres?"

"¿Desde cuando Videl es tu hija"

"?"

* * *

Después de varios intentos fallidos y dos naves estrelladas, habían conseguido echar andar alguna y llegar hasta el templo de Kami-sama. 

"¡Al fin llegan!"-suspiró Dende

"Hola. Vinimos por…"

"Si lo sé perfectamente. Estoy algo confundido, el mundo es todo un caos"

"¿Quiere decir que no somos los únicos?"

Dende miró seriamente

"Eso parece. Pero lo extraño es que solo ustedes incluyendo a los guardianes de este templo lo notamos. Para los otros humanos esto parece muy normal"

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

Vegeta decidió unirse a la conversación

"Pensé que nunca preguntarían"

Una voz familiar salía desde las sombras del templo, hasta que el dueño de ella se mostró.

"Hola ¿me recuerdan?"

"Olvidé decirles que este sujeto llegó desde hace un rato"-mencionó el namecu

"De hecho…no"

Hiko se fue de espaldas.

"Esto no debía salir así ¬¬….hmp...bueno…se trata de una prueba"

"¿Qué clase de prueba!"

"Calma príncipe saijajin, precisamente por eso estoy aquí, les explicaré. Las palabras que me envió Yumi para ustedes"

De una de sus bolsas sacó un trozo de papel

"Deben seguir la corriente"

"¿No pudiste recordar algo como eso?"

"¬¬"

"¿Y qué significa eso?"-frunció el seño Vegeta

"No tengo la menor idea"

"¡Agh¿Qué clase de mensajero eres!"

Vegeta empuñó la mano derecha hacia si mismo.

"Del que solo entrega los mensajes y se va. Adiós"

"Vaya, desapareció. Aunque no entiendo quien es Yumi."-dijo Dende

"Seguir la corriente…no entiendo que es eso…quizás debamos ir a un río"

"No Gokú. Es más una metáfora, habla de seguir las cosas como vienen. Supongo que deben enfrentar la situación que se les plantea en este instante…tal vez…solo así las cosas regresen a su curso normal"

"¿Tu qué dices Vegeta?"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

"¿En serio?"

"Si...¡pero ni crean que seguiré usando este ridículo vestido!"

* * *

Gokú se disponía a seguir el itinerario que Milk le había dado la noche anterior. Aunque esto la había sacado un poco de órbita al final accedió y se lo había pegado en el refrigerador. 

Estaba muy emocionado hasta que vio la hora en que comenzaba. Esto lo desalentó bastante.

Primera tarea 6:00 am.

_Aseo personal_

El poderoso saijajin tomó un delicioso baño y después se colocó su vestido. Al principio no le había gustado mucho la idea pero se había acostumbrado…además…le daba tanta libertad…

Segunda tarea 6:45 am.

_Preparar el desayuno._

Gokú pensó que esta sería una de las tareas más fáciles de realizar. Había visto infinidad de veces cocinar a Milk... aunque nunca le prestaba atención..., en fin, ella tarearaba canciones y se veía feliz. No debía ser algo tan difícil, incluso tal vez sería divertido.

10 minutos después...

"Esto fue la causa del incendio"-un bombero mostraba un paño quemado

"Afortunadamente pudimos detener el fuego a tiempo y solo se dañó un poco la cocina"

Tercera tarea 7:30

_((Despertar a Milk y a Gohan. Servir el desayuno)) Reparar la cocina_

Una vez más Milk se había ido a su entrenamiento sin desayunar y Gohan había tenido como desayuno leche agría y un pan con moho.

Cuarta tarea 8:00 am

_Tareas de la casa y mantener a Gohan estudiando._

Esta vez no fallaría definitivamente haría un buen trabajo. Gohan había intentado escapar varias veces y el pobre de Gokú corría a perseguirlo. Sin embargo, después de una enorme platica…y poner cadenas en ambos pies…al fin había conseguido hacerlo entender.

Su hijo era tan lindo...

Empezó con hacer las camas que más bien deshizo, con las sábanas arrugadas y las almohadas mal puestas.

Tomó la escoba y barrió rincón por rincón. Siguió con la trapeada. Sacudió las telarañas y ordenó esto y luego aquello…

Más tarde se fue al cuarto de lavado donde se encontró con una montaña de ropa sucia y con una lavadora descompuesta. No abría de otra. A mano la lavaría.

Al terminar Gokú lo único que quería era irse a la cama. No entendía como Milk podía hacer eso, ni su entrenamiento le fregaba tanto la espalda. Ahora la sentía más que nunca del dolor. Sin contar que muchos de sus poderes no los poseía en ese momento.

Iba a acostarse cuando vio miles de huellitas por todo el piso que terminaban en la habitación de Gohan. Por primera vez una vena de furia se formó en la frente de Gokú.

Resignado pasó el trapeador por el suelo una vez más. Cuando llegó al cuarto de su hijo este le pidió a gritos de comer. Sin pensarlo buscó el teléfono de las pizzas. No le haría gracia tener que volver a enfrentar la cara del bombero.

Más tarde cuando creyó que por fin podría irse a dormir la puerta principal se abrió. Era Milk.

"Gokú házme algo de cenar, lava mi ropa en lo que me doy un baño por favor, sudé muchísimo. Ah! También te encargo que cosas mi playera, se le hizo un agüero del tamaño del gran cañón."

El saija deseó mejor suerte para Vegeta.

* * *

"¿Vegeta por qué no esta lista la cena¡Me muero de hambre!" 

Vegeta corría de un lado a otro tratando de satisfacer el refinado paladar de Bulma. Ya no portaba su vestido pero a cambio de eso traía un coteto delantal con la leyenda "Papá"

"¡Esto esta muy caliente! Sabe muy mal"

El príncipe había puesto su orgullo para no tener que hacer este tipo de tareas pero al final el carácter de Bulma había sido más fuerte y su defensa cedió.

"Vegeta repara la cápsula de gravedad por favor, esta mañana la dañé en nuestro entrenamiento. Tenla lista para la mañana."

Con esto la mujer se fue a dormir dejándole a su esposo todo el trabajo pesado.

Ante estas situaciones, aunque divergentes, ambos saijajines tenían la misma idea:

"¡Sería mejor morir!"

* * *

Fin de capítulo ocho

CONTINUARÁ!

¿Qué tal? Aun falta tortura para estos hombres y los demás. Mil gracias a todas las personas que han mandado sus comentarios y si tu no lo has hecho ¿Qué esperas? Es muy grato para mí recibirlos.

Nos vemos

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	9. Striptease

**Mey black**: Holas! Mil gracias y mil disculpas por la tardanza. Jeje bueno es una parte de lo que hay en mi loca mentecita. Besos!

**Princess Mako**¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por escribir! Sería lindo ver un Vegeta tierno vd? Nos vemos

**Mistica1: **Hola! Y muchas gracias por tu comentario. Disculpa por no haberte escrito nada, en estos días te prometo que lo hago, y sí con mucho gusto nos conocemos mejor. Aquí también tienes a tu servidora. Bye

**Elena:** Hola! Es cierto, a los hombres les hace falta sentir como nosotras para entendernos. Besos!

**Piamona:** Hi jajaja pues si, es el mal de los saijajines. Son unos holgazanes. Gracias y nos vemos!

**HawkAngelXD**: Hola! Gracias por comentar y pues para mí desgracia no fue lo más pronto que quise actualizar pero hasta ahora pude. Besitos!

**Chiisanake:** Hola! Jajaja pobre de tu papá y todo por mis locuras XD jeje. Gracias por tu apoyo. Saludos!

**Runliney**: Holas. Muchas gracias por comentar. Nos vemos!

**Sarck0fag0s:** Que onda! Jeje ¿será mucho castigo para ellos? Yo digo que si pero me gusta hacerlos sufrir. Muy buenas que son las voces de doblaje no? Gracias por escribir. Saluditos!

**Legendary:** Holas. Mil gracias por tu buenas críticas, me alegra saber que te gusta. Gohan por ahora casi no sale, ya que el protagónico lo sigue teniendo Gokú pero le tengo cosas buenas preparadas. Besos!

**Lady Deborah DD .'Debbye'.** Hola! Gracias port u comentario y qué pena, tarde muchísimo en actualizar, disculpa, si estuve de vacaciones pero me la pasé enferma. Espero todavía sigas interesada en mi historia. Por cierto, yo vi en un manga escrito Shenrong, pero no se, quizá estoy mal. Besos!

**Chiibi May:** Hola! Muchas gracias por escribir, y no me molesta al contrario me alegra mucho! Nada más te pido que si me pasas la url para saber en donde anda mi fic jeje. Nos vemos!

**Saturno:** Holas! Pues si que es un revoltijo esta nueva situación y si, los niños andan con vestido y todo. No te preocupes, Trunks tiene un GRAN aparición aquí, bueno, muy divertida jeje. Saludos!

**Huevito**: Hi! Mil gracias y pues sorry por la demora. Besitos!

**Chibi-Mela-Black Sheep** Que onda! Arigato por comentar, si es muy feminista mi fic! Jaja. Gohan pues ahorita esta como niño aunque tal vez ande por otra dimensión sufriendo como su papá. Besos!

* * *

**"Lo que ellas quieren"**

Capítulo 9

_"Strip-tease"_

Situación extraña para Gokú, situación estúpida para Vegeta. Ambos tenían diferente punto de vista respecto a lo que les acontecía, sin embargo, ambos coincidían en algo…esto no era nada bueno.

Ahora que Milk era el "hombre" de la casa, muchas cosas habían cambiado…implicando el hecho de que los hombres usaban vestido y que en alguna parte el orgulloso príncipe saijajin le hacía de mamá cariñosa.

No obstante, Gokú no lo vio hasta ese momento, creyendo que no podía haber algo más raro ya; la revolución más grande del universo se presentaba ante sus ojos¡Milk¡el humor de Milk!.

Lucía una dulce, cálida y tierna sonrisa todo el tiempo y por primera vez, su distraído marido la contempló. La observó por largo rato olvidando la poderosa carga de ropa sucia que llevaba en las manos.

Sintió un vacío en el estómago y supo de inmediato que no, NO era hambre. Con certeza podía decir que esa no erahambre, era algo nunca antes experimentado.

-"¿Qué tanto me ves?"-dijo entre risitas su mujer.

-"¿eh?...esto…yo…nada Milk jeje"

-"¿Ahora me vas a decir que nada? Si ya llevas rato mirándome."

-"Es que…¡tengo hambre!. Milk ¿me haces algo de comer? Tengo MUCHA hambre "

-"hmm si no fuera porque me da miedo que quemes la casa te diría que no. Ya tengo prisa así que te dejo hechos unos sándwiches."

-"Como quieras Milk."

-"Por cierto, Gohan salió temprano a jugar y me dijo que me alcanzaría en la corporación cápsula más tarde."

-"Si esta bien Milk….espera….¿jugar¿salir?...JUGAR! SALIR!..¿y tu lo dejaste ASÍ NADA MAS¿Le dejaste un millón de ecuaciones, libros nuevos o algún nuevo campamento!"

-"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? Gohan es un niño muy estudioso e inteligente pero también necesita recreación y salir de vez en cuando, no te preocupes, ya luego se pondrá a la corriente."

¡Plash! Se escuchó en el suelo, mientras toda la ropa caía.

-"¿Gokú¿Gokú?"

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio y al lado de su cama la vio sentada en una silla.

-"Ya despertaste. Me alegro."

-"¿No tenías que irte ya Milk?"

-"Tonto, no podía dejarte tirado en el piso, además creo ya es muy tarde para visitar a Bulma."

-"hmm…Milk ¿Y Gohan?"

-"En su cama, dormido. Me olvidé, debes tener hambre, voy a prepararte algo y regreso."

Se levantó de su asiento.

-"Gracias Milk".

-"jajajaja"

-"¿Qué pasó Milk?"-preguntó Gokú inquietante

-"¿Por qué cada vez que me dices algo pronuncias mi nombre. Sé cuando te diriges a mí, no necesitas hacerlo."

-"Creo que porque no había dicho tu nombre en mucho tiempo Milk".

-"Mejor sigue dormido, parece ser que el golpe te afectó más de lo que pensé."

Con esto, la mujer abandonó la habitación, dejando con el mismo vacío a Gokú.

Es que no entendía que sucedía. Era como si ver feliz a su esposa le provocará tristeza. Esa sensación era la misma que cuando peleó con ella aquella ocasión, no, esta era diferente. Similar tal vez, pero era otro sentimiento.

Una mezcla de dolor, tristeza y angustia. Definitivo, el hombre que en el algún momento fue el más poderoso del universo ya no podía solo con esto. Necesitaba ayuda.

Salió por la ventana y tomó el auto.

* * *

Todos en la corporación cápsula dormían…a excepción de un saijajin quien apenas pudiéndose mantener despierto "reparaba" la nave de Bulma.

Si no fuera porque tenían servidumbre habría terminado muerto después de limpiar la casa. Y que decir de esa mocosa, cómo demonios era posible que ese monstruo fuera su hija.

Esa Videl era todo un reto, pero no uno tan grande como Bulma. Que mujer tan quisquillosa, era tan difícil de complacer.

No era que en su mundo, por así decirlo; fuera un caramelo de mujer pero ahora que ella era la que llevaba los pantalones en el hogar, las cosas se habían elevado a la cuarta potencia.

-"¡Hola Vegeta! Al fin te encontré"

Vegeta dio tremendo salto.

-"¡Demonios kakarotto¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"Vine porque necesito ayuda"

-"Sabrás que no eres el único. Ya quiero salir de esta pesadilla"-renegó Vegeta

-"Si, bueno, solo necesito un consejo"-habló seriamente Gokú

-"¿Y qué¿Nuevamente me viste un letrero de consejero en la cara?"

-"No…pero de verdad necesito ayuda"

Aun sin perder su frialdad, Vegeta pudo notar algo diferente en su eterno rival, su aura alegre y de que nada le importa había desaparecido, ahora lucía…triste.

-"Kakarotto…¿Qué sucede?"-dijo de mala gana

-"Pues me siento raro, siento un vacío en el estómago"

-"Estúpido, se llama hambre"

-"No tengo hambre"

Sino fuera por el poderoso orgullo que tenía Vegeta se habría desmayado, quizá hubiera salido corriendo gritando que era el fin del mundo, tal vez habría muerto.

-"Vamos con Kami-sama"-agregó.

-"Recuerda que no podemos volar"

-"No es necesario, usemos está nave"

* * *

-"¿Creo que no es necesario preguntarles como están o si?"-preguntó Kami-sama

-"De hecho no"-respondió Gokú

-"¿Gokú¿Qué te pasa? Luces raro"

-"¿Aparte de que nuestras esposas dominan nuestra vida?"-dijo Vegeta con ironía

-"Dendé, venía para pedirte un consejo"

-"¿Un consejo? Pues haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte."

-"Verás, siento un gran vacío en el estómago"

-"Hmm ya veo, con razón luces extraño, no has comido. No te preocupes amigo, en seguida le diré a Mr. Popo que te haga algo de comer"

-"No gracias, no tengo hambre…"

"O-o….¿No tienes hambre?...¿Eeess cierto eso?...NO puede ser¡el fin se acerca!"

-"¬¬, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra"-intervino Vegeta

-"Si si perdón, es que esta revelación fue muy sorpresiva, disculpa Gokú continua."

-"Verás, siento un hueco en el estómago cada que veo contenta a Milk, es algo entre tristeza y dolor, no sé, quizá es porque nunca la había visto tan feliz"

-"Hmm ya veo"

-"¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?"

-"Su nombre es arrepentimiento"-Hiko salió de entre las sombras

-"¿Otra vez tu¿Quién te dijo que podías venir cuando quisieras!"-dijo un Dendé bastante enojado.

-"Calma, calma. Yo solo estoy aquí de guía. Bueno, parece que ya estamos en la fase dos del programa"

-"Ya déjate de estupideces y dinos qué haces aquí"

-"Tan lindo como siempre Vegeta"

-"¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo!"

-"Ya, ya. Parece que ya han sufrido demasiado. Les daré la clave para que puedan abandonar este lugar. Tienen que hacerlas felicies"

-"Milk luce bastante feliz"

-"De cierta forma sí, pero si puedes hacerla sonreír al menos una vez, dejando a un lado tu orgullo y haciendo algo "lindo" por ella obtendrás la llave para salir de este mundo"

-"¿Lindo¿Qué diablos es lindo?"

-"¿Yo que sé? Solo háganlas felices y punto. Algo que les guste."

-"¿Y qué le gusta a las mujeres?"

-"Pregúntenle al namecu, el conoce muy bien a los seres humanos. Adiós"

-"Sabandija, ya se largó otra vez"

-"Bien Dendé, tu eres nuestra única esperanza"

-"Gokú, ya te lo he dicho, en mi raza no hay mujeres, no lo sé. Pero tengo una idea¿qué tal si se dan una vuelta por la ciudad para investigar?"

-"¿A esta hora? Milk siempre dice que la gente buena se duerme temprano.

-"La gente buena"-afirmó irónicamente el príncipe.

-"Esta bien, iré".

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y dos jóvenes saijajines caminaban por las peligrosas calles de la ciudad. Miles de luces de los centros nocturnos y bares alumbraban el camino.

-"Hola guapos¿a dónde tan solitos?"- Dos bellas mujeres, vestidas extravagantemente se acercaron a ellos.

-"Queremos saber que le gusta a las mujeres"

-"Hmmm, vaya, pues lo que más les gusta a las mujeres por aquí, es eso de allá"-sonrió una de ellas señalando un enorme antro

-"Pero no prefieren divertirse un rato con nosotras, vamos, invítame algo de tomar"-dijo la otra agarrando el brazo de Gokú

-"No gracias, tenemos prisa"

-"Aburridos, de seguro no tienen dinero. Anís, vámonos….¿Anís?"

La otra chica esta desmayada a unos pasos de ahí.

-"¡Anís!"

-"Vegeta¿La golpeaste?"

-"No muy fuerte, despertará en unas horas"

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar señalado por una de las mujeres. Hasta arriba había un gran letrero, con las letras cambiando de violeta a verde: "ENJOY"

Dos hombres enormes vestidos de negro custodiaban la entrada.

-"¿Vienen juntos?"

-"Si"-respondió Gokú

-"Adelante la casa invita"

-"¡Qué bien! Anda Vegeta"

El otro sujeto quitó la cadena y los dejó entrar. Mientras pasaban uno de los guardias guiñó el ojo a Vegeta. Habían pasado de largo un letrero que decía: **Miércoles, parejas entran gratis.**

-"¿Una mesa caballeros?"- Una de las meseras se acercó amablemente

-"¿Eh? Si por favor"

-"Por aquí. Llegan a tiempo, el show todavía no comienza. Es muy extraño encontrar parejas tan lindas como ustedes"

-"¿Pareja?"-Vegeta con un leve sonrojó miró con odio a la señorita, quien salió huyendo en un instante.

Las dos mujeres de la calle tenían razón, había una multitud de chicas en ese lugar, debía haber algo muy atractivo.

De pronto las luces iluminaron el escenario y una chica en smoking tomó el micrófono.

"Bienvenidos sean, démosle un cordial recibimiento a los chicos enjoy….directamente de Francia…Krillin Pierre!"

-"¿Krillin?"

La conductora salió del escenario mientras el chicho enjoy subía al estrado.

Krillin vestía un uniforme militar, llevaba una pistola de juguete y unas esposas. El grito de todas las presentes retumbo por todo el lugar y muchos piropos comenzaron a sonar.

Empezó con una balada y movimientos lentos, poco a poco la música se fue acelerando subiendo la temperatura. Desabrocho botón por botón, dejando ver un bien formado abdomen.

A pesar de ser chaparrito, Krillin no pasaba desapercibido. Siguió con los pantalones y las botas quedando únicamente en trusa.

Ya más animado el ambiente bajó del escenario y comenzó a recorrer las mesas, las chicas más atrevidas se acercaban y jugueteaban con él, otras solo aplaudían.

-"¡Bien bien chicas, tranquilas, tenemos mucho más! Denle la bienvenida a Trunks, propiedad nacional!"

Las mujeres gritaron más que nunca.

Vegeta de pronto escupió su bebida.

-"¿Qué diablos hace Trunks ahí!"

-"No se, pero a las chicas les gusta mucho"

-"Cierra la boca Kakarotto!"

Trunks no se anduvo con rodeos, hizo su baile ardiente desde el principio. Con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisetadel mismo colorempezó sus movimientos. Se quitó su camiseta, le dio unas vueltas y luego la lanzó a una de las muchachas.

Poco a poco y sensualmente se deshizo del pantalón, este lo hizo a un lado y así en trusa se paseo por todo el estrado, moviendo su ultra y mega bien formado cuerpo.

En un momento la música aceleró más el ritmo, Trunks se detuvo en el centro del escenario y lentamente comenzaba a deshacerse de su última prenda cuando…

¡PUFF!

Cayó al suelo inmediatamente. Vegeta le había propinado un golpe sin pensarlo. Hubo un silencio enorme y dos guardias llegaron a sacarlo.

Inevitablemente Gokú y Vegeta fueron expulsados del lugar. Sin sus fuerzas de saijajines fue imposible resistirse.

Es así como tristes, cansados y sin ilusiones llegaron al templo de Kami-sama (y medio golpeados).

-"Dendé…"

-"No necesitas decirme, lo vi todo"

-"¿Señor Vegeta por qué golpeo al joven Trunks?"

-"¡Cállate! Si viste todo deberías saber"

-"En este mundo él no es su hijo...como sea, se les ocurrió alguna idea?"

-"¿Tenemos cara de tener una idea sabandija!"-contestó Vegeta

-"Yo tengo una fabulosa"-opinó Hiko

-"¿Aun estás aquí¡Ordené que te fueras! Este es un templo no una sala de estar!-gritó Dendé

-"¿Y cuál es?"-preguntó Gokú

-"¿No fueron a aprender que le gustaba a las mujeres? Bueno ya tienen el conocimiento teórico, vayan a hacerel empírico"

-"¿Hablas de…."

-"Así es, me refiero a un strip-tease"

--------------------------------

FIN DE CAPÍTULO 9

**CONTINUARA!**

Hola! Me da mucha pena porque me tardé demasiado en actualizar y pues quiero disculparme porque sé lo que es estar siguiendo una historia y que demoren en subir los capítulos. Mil disculpas por favor, pero en estos meses me han pasado muchas cosas y la mayoría de las vacaciones la pasé enferma.

Volviendo a la historia pues ya le hice una aparición especial a Trunks, un regalo para sus fans, lástima que Vegeta interrumpió…bueno, ya habrá otra oportunidad.

En mi cuenta todavía tengo guardado otro fic de dragon ball Z pero no lo he subido porque no me termina de convencer, quizá después lo edité y se los presenté.

Gracias y nos vemos. (Ahora espero que si sea pronto)

Besos!

**Att. Rinsita-chan**


	10. Tiempo de reflexión

Hola a todos! Después de una larga temporada regreso, esta vez estuve demasiado tiempo sin computadora, fue la muerte para mí! Pero al fin ya estoy aquí, rezando a todos mis santos para que no vuelva a descomponerse. Gracias por su paciencia.

**Chica-Felton-Malfoy**¡Hola! Ay si, a todas nos hubiera encantado terminar de ver el strip de Trunks, nos dejo picadas jaja. La historia toma otro camino espero te guste. Gracias por el review. Besos!

**Sarck0fag0s**¡Holas! Gracias por comentar, parece que lo que más gustó fue lo de Trunks verdad? Jaja. Saludos!

**Shadir**¡Hola amiga! Yo también me reí mucho mientras escribía. Gracias por escribir. Nos vemos!

**Saturno:** Holis! Gracias por comentar. Vegeta dará una sorpresa, en apariencia no tan grande pero ay que recordar su enorme orgullo. En cuanto al striptease hubo un cambio de planes, lee para que te enteres. Saludos!

**HawkAngel XD**: Hola! Parece que Vegeta tomará otro camino, aunque la idea del stip todavía no se me va de la cabeza así que quien sabe jeje. Gracias por comentar. Besos!

**Princess Mako:** ¡Que onda! Sería chistosísimo que de verdad nuestros personajes nos presentaran este espectáculo no? Gracias por el review. Saluditos!

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Hola! Mil gracias por comentar. Pues si, es una desgracia que interrumpieran a Trunks pero Vegeta actúo como papá…según. Besos!

**Elsa Agabo:** hola! Doblemente gracias por tus reviews. Son muchas las locuras en las que metí a los pobres guerreros Z…y les faltan jaja. En cuanto al striptease, cambió la situación aunque la idea sigue entre manos. ¿Pervertida? Imagínate yo que soy la que lo escribo, me siento una hentai jaja. Saludos!

**Angeles y Thalía**: Holis! Jajaja si, he tardado demasiado pero aquí les va el resultado de mucha dedicación….el capítulo 10. Quizá el contenido no es tan de risa pero espero que sea de su agrado. Gracias por comentar. Un besote!

Gracias por sus reviews!

* * *

**Lo que ellas quieren**

Capítulo 10

**Tiempo de reflexión**

Vegeta iba por primera vez en su vida, camino a su casa; llamando al Dios Buda para encontrar la iluminación que tanto necesitaba en las inexplicables situaciones que enfrentaba su vida. Primero se le ocurre al estúpido del enano ese verde la absurda idea de buscar las esferas del dragón para descubrir algo que al el ni le iba ni le venía y luego la flamante idea de seguir su consejo, obviamente de Kakarotto…otro estúpido. Ya sin mencionar a las otras basuras que se habían unido a la causa.

Pero el más estúpido de todos, sin lugar a dudas era él por concebir semejante atrocidad. Y llamarse de esa manera hacía si mismo era un golpe bastante bajo a su orgullo. ¿En qué momento el príncipe de los saijajin había llegado a este punto?

Todo era culpa de Bulma…si, esa mujer era la responsable de todos sus problemas. Si tan solo fuera menos gritona, menos gruñona, más respetuosa y más…bueno, sin todas esas "cualidades" ya no se le podría llamar Bulma. ¿Cuándo accedió a casarse con ella¿En qué momento la sola idea de establecerse con esa loca siquiera pasó por su mente?

Probablemente el misterio de Bulma y su relación con ella nunca se resolvería pero Vegeta buscaba culpables. Kakarottto….si, él era el responsable de que en este momento se dirigiera a su casa a hacerle un striptease a su esposa.

La nave detuvo el vuelo mientras Vegeta seguía pensando…o ¿sería que el era el culpable de todos estos contratiempos?...¡Jamás!...Debió haber sido por la influencia del namecu ese….¿La nave se detuvo?

* * *

Gokú jadeaba a más no poder, ya no sentía sus piernas ni ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, sin sus poderes esto era verdaderamente agotador…el tacaño de Vegeta lo había votado como a dos millas de su casa y por consiguiente tenía que caminar para llegar hasta Milk. 

Al contar con un solo medio de transporte Vegeta había decidido llevarse la nave y "darle un ray" pero el muy maldito lo dejó muy lejos de su casa aludiendo que quedaba el combustible justo para regresar a la corporación cápsula. El ingenuo de Gokú no puso mala cara y decidió caminar sin tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias.

-Uno…dos…tres…-Gokú se desplomó en el suelo respirando agitadamente.-Sin mis poderes no lo lograré-balbuceaba.

El sol mostraba su máximo esplendor y el pobre saija gateaba por el camino rocoso y cuando al fin estaba a punto de rendirse un milagro llegó del cielo. Cada vez oía más lejos la voz de alguien que lo llamaba por su nombre y aunque trataba de verle sus ojos se sentían cada vez más pesados hasta que lentamente se desvaneció.

Y como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo sintió unas cuantas gotitas correr por sus mejillas y un frío terrible en la frente. Con toda la pereza del mundo abrió los ojos. Milk se encontraba sentada a un extremo de la cama tomando su temperatura.

-Parece que ya te bajo un poco, de verdad no entiendo quien te manda a andar haciendo semejantes locuras-decía mientras veía el termómetro.

-Siento preocuparte Milk

-No es nada, me preocupa más que no llegues a la casa, paso la noche sin dormir. Pero sinceramente me preocupa mucho más que entres a lugares inapropiados para ver hombres bailar y quitarse la ropa….pones en duda tu sexualidad.-Milk lo veía como esperando una respuesta.

Debido a la fiebre Milk no notó el leve sonrojo de Gokú. Cielos…ella nunca había sido tan directa. Aunque por otro lado el hecho de que no durmiera cuando no estaba en casa podría ser algo que la vieja Milk si hiciera. Con un golpe bajo a su corazón y su honestidad que lo caracteriza decidió hablar con la verdad.

Su esposa no paró de reír sino hasta después de un rato ya que el dolor del estómago era inaguantable.

Ay… Gokú..jajaja…mi Gokú…jajaja- Con mucha ternura acarició la cabeza del saijajin y lo besó con dulzura.-Te preparé algo de comer, por cierto, no necesitas demostrarme tu amor de esa manera, los detalles como este son más importantes-terminando salió cerrando la puerta.

Por fin Gokú había entendido que los consejos de Hiko no eran los mejores y lo que realmente quería Milk no podría encontrarlo en los gustos de las otras mujeres ya que Milk era especial.

* * *

Vegeta entró en la corporación cápsula dejando sus huellas por donde pasaba. La nave se había colapsado a la mitad del camino y para colmo en medio del mar. Había tenido que nadar por más de tres horas y su cuerpo parecía moverse únicamente por impulso y porque era tan orgulloso para admitir que sin sus poderes sol era uno más del montón. 

Una de los robots salió a recibirlo y Vegeta le ordenó prepararle el baño. Así lo hizo mientras este iba a quitarse la ropa mojada. Llegó a la recámara principal y mientras se desvestía apareció Bulma con el cabello recogido y completamente sudada.

Vegeta la observó por unos instantes, había olvidado lo hermosa que era Bulma. El día de hoy había decido entrenar con un short que con trabajos le cubría los glúteos y una camisita que le transparentaba todo a causa del exceso de sudor. Pero por otro lado Bulma no se quedaba corta al deleitarse con el cuerpo desnudo del príncipe saijajin.

Desconcertada por la situación Bulma intervino-No sabía que habías regresado, ya me preguntaba si debía irte a buscar o no…pero bueno, tomaré un baño.

-Ya mandé preparar mi baño-contestó secamente

Hmm…la tina es bastante grande…¿Por qué no nos bañamos juntos?

Minutos después ambos compartían un baño de agua caliente. Sentados uno enfrente del otro en total silencio y nuevamente fue Bulma la que decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Y dime qué tal tu día?-dijo jovialmente

-Sin novedades, bueno…tu nave está arruinada- obviamente Vegeta sabía las consecuencias de hablar con tanta sinceridad.

-No hay problema, puedo construir una nueva si me da la gana.-contestó totalmente calmada.

Aunque imposible esto asombró a Vegeta -¿No estás molesta?

-Para nada-suspiró y una enorme vena se marcó en su frente-¡Lo que en verdad es molestó es que hayas ido a un lugar tan vulgar para buscar entretenimiento y luego…esa "clase" de entretenimiento!...pero lo que es todavía mucho pero mucho más molesto es la sola idea de pensar que te pueda atraer más la figura de un hombre que mi propio cuerpo!.

La bomba había estallado al igual que las verdaderas intenciones de bañarse juntos. Y al parecer un golpe cien veces más bajo que ninguno para cualquier hombre…dudar de su virilidad. Por otro lado estaba el problema de cómo explicar el hecho de que había ido a un lugar así pero antes que nada…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-contestó con su típica seriedad.

-¿Eso en verdad importa? Pero te lo diré, yo te vi! Nadie me contó, y comprobé que no ibas solo, nunca pensé que podría haber algo más que amistad entre tú y Gokú….ya sería mucho descaro que lo negaras.-y al final las lágrimas escaparon por si solas.

Era oficial, después de esto el orgullo de Vegeta no volvería a ser el mismo. Tan solo…pensar en que…. él y Gokú….una imagen de los dos saijajines tomados de las manos con un fondo de florecitas vino a su mente….eso era repugnante, enfermizo, macabro….¡era lo más asqueroso que alguien hubiera pensado!. Y otro trauma amenazaba su orgullo, las lágrimas de Bulma. Al parecer la furia que mostraba no era más que el escudo de todo el dolor que sentía, el terror de no parecer más atractiva para él.

-Bulma, no es lo que parece- Esta respuesta en vez de detenerlo pareció alentar el llanto. Vegeta sabía las palabras que debía pronunciar en ese momento, casi le quemaban la lengua pero es que no salían, se rehusaban a expresarse. -Looo….si..en..to- De nuevo el silencio ocupó el cuarto de baño, incluso el llanto de la mujer cesó.

* * *

No había duda, la comida de Milk era la mejor, no importaba el tiempo o el universo en el que se encontraba, lo que cocinaba simplemente era maravilloso y lo peor es que hasta ahora lo notaba. Finalmente la fiebre había bajado y Gokú se sentía mucho mejor. 

Las luces de toda la casa estaban apagadas y Milk se disponía a dormir. Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy cansada. Por otra parte el hombre a su lado no tenía ni una pizca de cansancio, tantos pensamientos que venían a su mente le habían espantado el sueño.

Su mente siempre había sido muy inmadura como para resolver la clase de interrogantes que le venían a la cabeza. Anteriormente había luchado por la felicidad de Milk sin darse cuenta que con tantas batallas en lugar de lograr eso la había sacrificado, en ningún momento se detuvo a pensar en sus sentimientos, jamás se tomó la delicadeza de preguntarle como se sentía respecto a él y sin importar nada ella aguardaba su regreso con esperanza. Si bien era cierto que "normalmente" él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo entonces Milk era la mujer más fuerte del universo. Y era un oponente imposible de superar.

Milk se acomodó más cerca de Gokú, comenzaba a hacer frío y quería sentirse más calientita, este aprovechó la oportunidad y no dudó en abrazarla. Ella aun perdida en sus sueños correspondió el abrazo y él, tan triste como nunca en su vida, dejo correr un par de cálidas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

La habitación se vio consumida por una aterradora oscuridad y todo alrededor del saijajin se esfumó.

Abrió los ojos y muchas caras familiares lo recibieron.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Bienvenido, has concluido la primera fase de este arduo entrenamiento.-lo recibió Yumi

-¿Entrenamiento?...con que era eso. Con bastantes dificultades al parecer jajaja.-Gokú se levantó de la rara cama en la que yacía y observó a Vegeta que dormía en otra.

-Solo falta él-suspiró Yumi- Pero en fin, conociendo su carácter de seguro tardara un rato más, ahora por favor denme las perlas que les entregué-extendió su mano

Todos entregaron el objeto, excepto Gokú. -¿Gokú¿No me digas que la perdiste?-preguntó la mujer

-No, pero tu dijiste que la guardáramos muy bien y…

-¿Y?

-Me la comí-contestó pasándose un brazo por la cabeza.

-¿Tee la comistee¿Y por qué!

-Dijiste que la guardáramos bien

-¡Si¡Pero no tan bien!…..ahora tendremos que esperar a que…glup…salga

Yumi-san usted dijo que las perlas eran nuestro pase de regreso pero cuando estuvimos en esa representación de universo ni siquiera recordé que la tenía.-agregó Gohan

-Eso es cierto, es debido a que la perla al tener contacto con ustedes crearía un universo parecido al real, con bastantes diferencias como pudieron notar y poco a poco lograría que fueran olvidando ciertos aspectos de sus vidas para poder despertar nuevos pensamientos y sentimientos que les ayudarían a encontrar las soluciones de sus verdaderos problemas aunque más que nada era un despertar de emociones y reflexión….y un poquito de sufrimiento.

-¿O sea que todo estuvo en nuestra mente?

-Al parecer sí pero creo que tuvieron muchas dificultades jajaja.

-Mi padre ya tardó demasiado en despertar-mencionó Trunks

-Pues si, el tiempo varía de acuerdo a la persona ya que las perlas están programadas para que solo hasta que haya un verdadero cambio vuelvan a su forma original.

-Pero yo me encontraba en el mismo mundo que Vegeta…

-¿En serio? Debió ser un caso de universo cruzado, quizá tus jugos gástricos provocaron ese error ¬¬… pero el efecto es el mismo, no despertará hasta deje fluir esos sentimientos.

* * *

La mirada de Bulma lucía ansiosa y a la vez confusa. Ese lo siento tenía muchas variantes, era un lo siento de "si soy gay, disculpa por haberlo ocultado todos estos años" , un lo siento de "Tienes razón, tu cuerpo ya no me gusta, Kakarotto es mucho más atractivo" o quizá alguna buena justificación. 

-¿Y bien¿Seguirás viendo el azulejo del baño¿o por lo menos tienes una buena explicación?

-….¡No dudes de mi hombría!-al fin Vegeta perdió toda la calma que había tratado de mantener

-¡Pues no la pongas en duda!

-Bien, eso estuvo mal pero Kakarotto y yo….Bulma….eso es ¡repulsivo!

-No me tomes el pelo, si no es Gokú serán otros…

-No hay otros…solo tú

Sabiendo que ya no podía esperar nada más de él, Bulma esbozó una sonrisa. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Vegeta era suficiente para saber que había sobrepasado su poderoso orgullo. La habitación adquirió tremenda oscuridad dejando a un saijajin solito y desnudo.

-Qué demonios…-dijo levantándose.

Estaba seco, con su ropa habitual y con un mar de miradas enfrente de él. Le cayó como un relámpago todo lo que había pasado hasta antes de entrar a esa pesadilla y se maldijo mil veces, su orgullo había sido humillado en balde, ya que la verdadera Bulma ni se sabía por enterada.

-¿Tengo un mono en la cabeza?-sarcásticamente preguntó Vegeta

-No-respondió Gokú

-¿Entonces que hacen todos como idiotas viéndome!

-¿Está despierto? Me sorprende, pensé que tardaría unos días sea, ahora seguiremos con la siguiente parte.

-¿Hay más? –Preguntó Krillin cansado -Dieciocho casi me mata...-

-Antes que nada quiero saber que explicación le darán a sus esposas cuando les pregunten donde han estado todo este tiempo….

-No…había pensado en eso-contestó Gohan

-Y lo más probable que tampoco ninguno de ustedes….uff…entonces tendré que darles discurso. Miren, con el tiempo que estuvieron en las diferentes versiones de sus vidas creo que no descubrieron que es lo quieren sus esposas pero al menos si de quien lo quieren. De ustedes, lo que quieren es ser entendidas, y claro lo difícil es precisamente eso; por supuesto que tampoco es lo único, sin embargo, estoy segura que a lo largo de este viaje encontraran cómo entenderlas y darles lo que desean.

-Yo estoy listo, así que empecemos ya-afirmó Gokú mientras estiraba su cuerpo

-Esta bien, síganme.

Yumi los guío hasta llegar a una especie de domo. Hasta el fondo había un estrado con un podium y varios asientos, en frente estaban las sillas para la audiencia.

-Vegeta, Gokú, Krillin y Gohan tomen un lugar en el estrado, los demás siéntense donde gusten - caminó hacia el podium y tomo unas tarjetitas. –Esta es la prueba del conocimiento, veremos cuánto conocen a sus mujeres, es un simple test…aunque no tan simple jojo. En sus asientos hay tres carteles y plumones. Yo les iré haciendo preguntas y ustedes anotaran la respueta. Después deberan mostrarla. El público solo puede opinar.

-¿Recuerdas tu primera cita con ella?-Todos escribían sus respuestas

Gokú: "NO"

Vegeta: "¿TE IMPORTA?"

Krillin: "NO TUVIMOS CITAS"

Gohan: "SÍ, DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA CON BOO"

-¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Gokú: "ME CONTARON QUE LA TORTUGA DEL MAESTRO ROSHI CUMPLIÓ MIL AÑOS"

Vegeta: "¿TE SIRVE SABERLO?"

Krillin: "NO TIENE CUMPLEAÑOS"

Gohan: "NUNCA LE PREGUNTÉ"

-¿Cómo viste normalmente?

Gokú: "UNA COSA AMARILLA CON MORADO"

Vegeta: "ME IMPORTA POCO"

Krillin: "PANTALÓN Y BLUSA"

Gohan: "CAMBIA DE ROPA CONSTANTEMENTE"

-¿Algo en lo que sea mejor que tu?

Gokú: "GASTANDO DINERO"

Vegeta: "NO ME INTERESA"

Krillin: "PELEANDO"

Gohan: "EDUCANDO A PAN"

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?

Gokú: "¿AMARILLO Y MORADO?"

Vegeta: …..

Krillin: "CREO QUE EL RUBIO"

Gohan: "POSIBLEMENTE EL AZUL O ROSA"

Yumi suspiró hondo….pero muy hondo, esto no parecía llevarlos a ningún lado y sobre todo conocer a sus esposas no era algo que hicieran muy bien. Era increíble que cosas tan sencillas no las supieran o ni les hubieran pasado por la cabeza.

La venusina dio por terminada la prueba y prosiguió con el entrenamiento.

* * *

Bulma comenzaba a preguntarse donde estaba Vegeta, estaba preocupada, incluso para pensar que había exagerado al enojarse con él. Y lo que la había preocupado más había sido el repentino oscurecimiento del cielo no hacía muchos días atrás. Milk se encontraba con ella tomando té, como de costumbre desde que sus esposos literalmente las hubieran dejado. Igualmente analizando el asunto. 

Entre tantos pensamientos la científica observó como Milk sorbía un poco de té y le vino a la cabeza que ya bastantes veces habían comentado sobre su pleito con Vegeta, lo insensible que era, entre otras cosillas. Pero por el contrario, Milk en ninguna de las ocasiones había comentado sobre su pelea con Gokú. Él siempre hacía tonterías y jamás lo había corrido de su casa, siempre había sido despreocupado y ella lo sabía la cien porciento. Además Gokú es muy ingenuo. ¿Qué cosa pudo haber hecho que la molestó tanto?

-Oye Milk¿Por qué te peleaste con Gokú?

* * *

CONTINUARA! 

Hola nuevamente¿Qué tal? Posiblemente no era lo que esperaban pero ya hacía falta un largo momento de reflexión y un poquitín de risa. En cuanto al striptease no se me desanimen, la idea aun permanece en mi interior jaja. Gracias a todos por leer este humilde fic y mil gracias más por comentar.

No te olvides de dejar review. Nos vemos!

Besos a todos!

Rinsita-chan


	11. Situaciones desesperadas

HawkAngel XD: Hola! Gracias por comentar. Me volví a atrasar muchísimo en la actualización…en parte por mi mala percepción del tiempo pero mil disculpas por la tardanza. Nos seguimos viendo por aquí. Saludos!

Arabella-G-Potter-Black: Holas! Aquí se revela el porqué de la riña entre Gokú y Milk. ¿El striptease? Jeje bueno por ahora no saldrá. Sorry por la demora. Espero disfrutes el capítulo. Besos!

Chica-Felton-Malfoy: Holis! Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. Nuevamente me he tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, mil disculpas por eso. Ojala que la espera no sea en vano. Saludos!

Saturno: Hola! Pues creo que tardé más o menos el mismo tiempo en actualizar….me disculpo por eso. Gracias por comentar. Nos vemos!

Elena: HOlap! Pues si, nuevamente me retrasó siglos para subir el siguiente capítulo...sorry. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Un beso!

Piamona: Hola! Los hombres son hombres y arruinan cualquier momento romántico, al menos los guerreros Z jeje. Gracias por dejar review, es un gran apoyo! Saludos!

Huevito: Holis! La verdad no pensaba tardar tanto en actualizar pero el tiempo se va volando! Gracias por comentar. Muchos saludos! Nos seguimos viendo por aquí.

Gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y a los que no también gracias por leer, ojala se animen a escribirme.

Saludos!

* * *

**Lo que ellas quieren**

_Capítulo 11_

**Situaciones desesperadas….acciones por igual**.

* * *

Apurada Milk atravesaba la ciudad. Se encontraba dando vueltas en un mar de gente, en estas situaciones es cuando se valora la tranquilidad del campo y su silencio. Estacionó el auto y salió en dirección a un centro comercial. Pasó por algunas tiendas antes de llegar y se detuvo en un aparador. Había un vestido azul con detalles dorados muy bonito aunque muuy corto. ¿Corto? Quien se pusiera eso debía tener muy buenas piernas y cero complejos.

Como por instinto Milk entró a la tienda y lo pidió para probárselo. Como suponía, no había tallas muy grandes y la más grande por poco le cerraba pero era ese por poco el que arruinaba todo. La bragueta se quedaba a la mitad.

-¡Cielos!- Se miró al espejo algo decepcionada. Ya no era la joven Milk de hace algunos años. No era gorda pero tampoco tan esbelta. No era fea pero tampoco tan bonita. Reconocía los estragos del pasar de los años.

Por un momento decidió botar el vestido y largarse de ahí, pero intentó recordar cuando fue la última vez que se dio un gusto para ella…no pudo recordarlo. Contra todo, ella lograría entrar en ese vestido.

Milk salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con la bolsa de su reciente compra. Se olvidó de las compras que haría en un principio y fue a ver a Bulma.

Ya en la Corporación Cápsula Bulma le mostró veinte revistas diferentes con dietas y métodos milagrosos para perder peso…la dieta de la luna, la de la manzana, la del atún, de los carbohidratos…. Al final Milk tomó una y se marchó.

Algunas horas después con veinte bolsas de kilos de manzanas…sí! Escogió la de las manzanas… llegó a casa. Era media tarde y como era tradición Gokú no estaba en casa, mejor, menos comida que preparar. Encendió la televisión, pasó varios canales hasta que decidió dejarle en una de las tan famosas telenovelas.

La misma historia de siempre el marido siempre ausente e infiel, la madre que cuida del hogar, los viejos pervertidos, la familia rica, los malos que se hacen buenos,...Milk soltó un suspiro profundo…muy profundo…¿Su vida tenía algo similar? NAah y de ser así era TODO menos lo del marido infiel. ¿Gokú infiel? Posiblemente el Apocalipsis ocurriría antes de que algo así sucediera.

Justo esos pensamientos transitaban por el cerebro de Milk cuando el marido ausente hizo acto de aparición y para no perder la costumbre aventó su ropa cerca de la puerta llegando al baño completamente desnudo. La puerta se cerró y un feliz Gokú tomaba una ducha bien fría.

Al parecer a cualquiera que estuviera con el saijajin la felicidad y la vida se le iba en suspiros, bueno al menos para Milk. Apagó la tv y fue a recoger la ropa, extrañada notó que no tenía ni rastro de sudor, en su lugar olfateo un penetrante olor a perfume, y al parecer uno muy caro, y lo más importante ¡Perfume de mujer!

Los pensamientos y enredos de una mujer celosa pueden ser peligrosos y más en manos de una reconocida mundialmente por su pésimo carácter. La imagen de un Gokú acostado en la playa rodeado por muchas mujeres hawaianas le vino rápidamente, casi podía saborear el coco que veía tomando Gokú mientras decía: "La tonta de mi mujer cree que estoy entrenando jajaja"

Seguida de esa una idea de dolorosa tortura al saija se le ocurrió pero ¿y si estaba equivocada¡Claro! La pregunta tonta y típica de la esposa inocente no podía faltar, aunque realmente no tan tonta, estamos hablando de Gokú, del hombre más niño del planeta y del universo.

No era momento para perder la cabeza, era tiempo de consultar a alguien con la pasión de inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás, sin moral y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa a cambio de unas cuantas revistas pornográficas…el maestro Roshi.

* * *

Nuevamente hablando de costumbres no era raro encontrar la casa del anciano hecho un basurero. Milk llegó a Kame house con una bolsa llena de material ilustrativo altamente hentai con el cual el viejo maestro juró fidelidad a su nueva patrona.

-Lo primero…dijo este –Es saber como es un día en la vida de Gokú y no hay mejor manera de averiguarlo que espiándolo.

-Usted tiene un doctorado en eso-

El anciano tomó un sorbó de té -¡Así es! Jajajaja aunque tal vez un motivador ayudaría- De la nada una mano apretaba uno de los pechos de Milk y también de la nada un puñetazo se estrelló en la cara del viejo pervertido.

Con la colección en aumento de puñetazos a su cara el maestro Roshi había conseguido llegar sano y salvo a los alrededores de Gokú. Llevaba una cámara de video proporcionada por Milk. Desapareció su ki por completo y se dedicó a observarlo.

Pasaron dos días, tres, una semana, dos semanas y Gokú no hacía otra cosa más que entrenar, el anciano se estaba cansando tanto por la rutina del saija como porque su patrona no aflojaba ningún incentivo.

Al término de un mes Roshi llevó el informe a Milk y la GRAN novedad en la vida de Gokú había sido una pequeña siesta junto al río, definitivamente no había otra mujer. La esposa del saijajin estaba realmente feliz, no tanto por el trabajo del anciano pervertido al que había descontado quien sabe cuantas veces a lo largo del mes sino que por fin había conseguido entrar en el vestido que compró.

El maestro Roshi regresó a Kame house, no sin antes haber sido amenazado de muerte si contaba a alguien lo acontecido. Sin embargo la obsesión no terminó ahí…

Al haber descuidado su aspecto había descuidado también a su Gokú y se sentía levemente culpable, aunque no fuera el mejor esposo del mundo al menos su aspecto físico lo conservaba bien…arrebatadoramente bien….¡nada más había que ver esos músculos!

Ahora había que recurrir a la segunda persona con la pasión de inmiscuirse en la vida del prójimo…Dendé….solo por si acaso

* * *

-El niño verde no sirvió de mucho, probablemente solo ayudó a que me irritara más- afirmó Milk mientras cepillaba su largo cabello.

Ese día había dejado la casa más impecable que de costumbre, se puso variadas lociones aromáticas, cremas diferentes y mascarillas faciales después de la ducha. Ella misma se arregló las uñas de las manos y los pies, se puso su hermoso vestido, las zapatillas que tenía olvidadas desde hacía veinte años…ese día se soltaría el cabello.

Esperaba la llegada de Gokú. En la mañana le había puesto ropa extra para que tomara un baño en casa de Bulma y llegara limpiecito en la noche. Le dijo que a su regresó tendría una delicia esperando por él. Las insinuaciones no funcionaban con el saija así que había que decírsele que le aguardaba una sorpresa.

Muy contento Gokú accedió y se marchó. Ahora Milk estaba dándose los últimos toques para impresionarlo. Ya era más o menos la hora en que generalmente Gokú se aparecía por los rumbos de hogar así que rápidamente dejó el cepillo y acudió a la entrada para esperarlo.

No tardó en llegar Gokú, recién bañadito y hasta perfumado. Se podía notar que estaba un poco nervioso. Milk extendió los brazos y dijo "Aquí tienes tu delicia". Entre balbuceos el saija logró responder "No podrías verte más fea, el día de nuestra boda lucías más delgada¿Delicia? La comida es mucho mejor"- terminó respirando profundamente y recuperando la calma sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La mujer se puso tan blanca como un papel, sin embargo, la primera reacción ante la humillación es el enojo por lo que comenzó la guerra de utensilios de cocina…más bien el ataque por parte de la víctima y la huída del agresor. Pero cuando la ira se fue obviamente el dolor y las lágrimas aparecieron.

-Y esa es la historia- concluyó Milk

Bulma que escuchaba se había quemado la lengua con el té apropósito para no hablar ya que el sentimiento de culpa era mucho. Al ver que Milk solo expresaba su tristeza a través de mal humor decidió contar…."su versión".

En uno de los tantos días en los que Gokú estaba en la corporación cápsula, Bulma se molestó con Vegeta, y como tradición familiar le aventó algo, éste lo esquivo y le fue a caer a Gokú.

La munición resultó ser un carísimo perfume de ella, por el impacto se rompió, dejando un aroma bastante fuerte en la ropa del saija y en todo él. Al llegar a casa no imaginó que su esposa pensaría cosas raras….

En fin, ese suceso no fue nada relevante, no obstante, un día al parecer el anciano pervertido no resistió la tentación de buscar entre la ropa interior de Bulma. Ella lo descubrió y conociendo lo celoso que podía ser Vegeta amenazó con acusarlo con él. Sin dudarlo un instante el viejo confesó todo.

No tenía conocimiento de todo lo que pasaba pero había encontrado relación entre las dietas así que debía ayudar un poco a Milk. Le dio claras instrucciones al maestro Roshi

"¡Si le cuentas a Milk te arrancaré el pescuezo!" Todo continuó con normalidad.

El día en que Gokú llegó con un cambio de ropa y pidió bañarse en casa supo que era el momento. Y lo confirmó en cuanto el saija le comentó sobre la dichosa sorpresa. Bulma sabiendo lo poco romántico que eran los de su raza dio muchas instrucciones a Gokú. A parte de los litros de loción que le roció.

Le dio un papelito con algunas frases que debía decirle **"No podrías verte más bella, luces más delgada que el día de nuestra boda¿Delicia? Eres mucho mejor que la comida" **

-Debes memorizarlas y decirle esto con mucho tacto

-¿Eres mejor que la comida¿Estás segura de que no se enfadará?

-Viniendo de ti no lo creo. Que tu digas eso es sinónimo de Te amo mucho.

Durante algún rato la estuvo estudiando, con lo que lucía muy nervioso. Le di ánimos y se fue. Más tarde esa noche estaba muy contenta y queriendo imitar el gesto noble de Milk preparó la supuesta comida favorita de Vegeta. Cuando se lo dijo él fue grosero y sintió las llamas arder que ni notó la presencia de Gokú o si lo hizo estaba tan enfadada que le restó importancia, solo hasta después que recuperó un poco la compostura imaginó que algo había salido mal.

Al telefonearse ambas mujeres se expresaron y el coraje creció y creció, logrando olvidar por completo la situación de Gokú.

-Lo siento mucho Milk…me siento responsable por lo que te pasó con Gokú.

-No te preocupes…ese tonto lo habría arruinado de cualquier modo

-Tal vez pero no tan feo

-Supongo que él esperaba que la sorpresa fuera comida por lo que no cambia mucho las cosas

* * *

Los guerreros Z volvían cabizbajos hacia su planeta. Las cosas después de todo no habían terminado tan bien, al parecer la paciencia de la líder de las venusianas se vino abajo junto con las esperanzas.

Al cabo de tres horas Yumi se cansó de insultar y recordarles las basuras que eran para no dejar ni rastro de su autoestima. Afortunadamente físicamente venían ilesos porque había gastado su energía en dejar a 20 metros bajo tierra a Hiko. Todos venían callados tratando de encontrar al menos un fragmento de dignidad en ellos. El que mejor se tomaba las cosas era Vegeta quien venía maldiciendo a todas las cosas del universo.

El aire de tensión que había entre ellos trató de romperlo Gohan "Bueno ¿y ahora qué haremos?"

"No lo sé…."-suspiró Trunks- "Me pregunto qué hicimos mal"

"¡En primer lugar venir a este estúpido planeta!"- exclamó Vegeta

"Tal vez si no le hubieras dicho gusano infernal a la clon de 18 todavía estaríamos allá"-replicó Trunks

"¿Qué dijiste gusano infernal!"

"Todo es culpa de Krillin por intentar hacer cosas raras con 18"-intervino Goten

"¡Hey! Eso fue un accidente…la culpa….la culpa es de Gokú por inducirnos a este absurdo viaje"

"Kakarotto es el responsable"

"Oigan no me vean así, todos estuvieron de acuerdo"- las miradas llenas de furia que se acercaban a Gokú no le agradaban mucho. "jeje...¿por qué no lo discutimos?"

"Esperen, dejen al muchacho, él no tiene la culpa. No ganaremos nada matándonos unos a otros"-sabiamente dijo el maestro Roshi. Todos se miraron un tanto confundidos, en parte analizando las palabras del anciano y por otro lado procesando si tales palabras realmente podrían salir de boca del cerebro más hentai del planeta…hasta ahora conocido.

"El viejo tiene razón, el Señor Gokú no tiene la culpa…¡Él es el responsable¡Agárrenlo!"-señaló Trunks

Una carcacha de nave andaba por el espacio, moviéndose de una manera muy extraña. Y aun por fuera de ella se podía escuchar gritos descargadores:

"¡Soy un anciano!...No…¡No se aprovechen de un anciano indefenso!"- gritaba atado de cabeza, como una piñata semidesnudo.

Ahora todos se encontraban sentados en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

"Parece que estamos donde empezamos"

"¡No kakarotto….¡estamos muy lejos de donde empezamos!"

"Vele el lado bueno papá, descubrimos que no somos los últimos de nuestra raza"-Vegeta frunció el ceño

"¿Y eso a quién le importa? Hemos tirado nuestro tiempo a la basura"-añadió Gohan

Suspiro general. "¿Piensan bajarme algún día?"-Vegeta lanzó un pequeño poder de su mano para romper la cuerda. El maestro cayó al suelo y junto con el un sobre blanco.

"Gracias Vegeta"

"No me lo agradezcas….solo deje de encontrar divertido torturarte"

"¿Qué es eso?"-preguntó Goten señalando el objeto blanco que había caído sobre la espalda del maestro Roshi.

"¿Qué es que?"-estiró la mano y tomó el sobre. Lo abrió con cuidado y sacó un papel…¡era una carta!

**Queridos terrícolas:**

**Espero que se pierdan en el espacio y dejen libres a sus esposas….desafortunadamente la estupidez se compensa con buena suerte, así que dudo que tengan un final fatal. Por el bien de mis hermanas terrícolas les daré una última ayuda.**

**Recuerdo el desdichado día…bueno no les voy a mentir….el afortunado día en que las mujeres tuvimos la oportunidad de convivir con los hombres, fuimos muy felices. El hecho de que ahora habitemos en planetas distintos significa que nuestro final no fue así de bueno pero en la tierra se le has brindado otra oportunidad. La solución es más simple de lo que creen, nosotras lo descubrimos tarde. **

**Queríamos igualdad, obviamente no la conseguimos. ¿Saben por qué? Simple. Porque la igualdad no existe, somos seres muy diferentes, lo único que podíamos crear juntos era comprensión.**

**Sé que ustedes, seres de cabezas huecas no están entiendo ni un poquito de lo que les estoy diciendo, así que les daré las instrucciones exactas de lo que harán llegando a la tierra.**

**a) Por ningún motivo lleguen a sus casas sin algo que regalar**

**b)Una disculpa lo arregla casi todo**

**c)Escuchen lo que sus esposas tienen que decirles, sea bueno o no, limítense a escuchar.**

**d)Acepten sus condiciones**

**e)Digan lo que realmente sienten**

**f)Acepten sus errores y aprendan de ellos**

**g)Flores y chocolates son buenas opciones para el inciso a**

**Lo más importante que tienen que hacer es amar a sus esposas. Y recuerden, si vuelven a tener problemas por ningún motivo vuelvan a buscarme.**

**P.D. ¡Regresen por Hiko¡por favor!**

"¿Una carta? Teniendo tanta tecnología y nos envían una carta….hablando de enviar ¿de dónde salió esa cosa?"

"Creo que venía pegada a la espalda del maestro Roshi y al caer se le despegó...bueno es solo una suposición" –contestó Gohan

"Eso es lo que menos importa ¿no creen?"-dijo entusiaste Krillin- "Ahora ya sabemos qué hacer"

Todos asintieron, menos Vegeta.

"Kakarotto"

"¿Qué sucede Vegeta?"

"¿Crees que nuestras esposas nos dejen siquiera empezar con el inciso a!"

"Es un riesgo que debemos correr"

* * *

Dendé leyó la carta que les había entregado Yumi.

"Ya veo…¿y están preparados….quiero decir….psicológicamente y físicamente para la tarea?"

"No…pero lucharemos al final, como siempre"-respondió Gokú

"Esta bien, las he estado observando y esta es la oportunidad perfecta, no están juntas"

"¿Y eso qué?"-añadió Vegeta

"Si mis suposiciones son ciertas sería peligrosa una emboscada ¿no?"-alcanzó a decir Gohan con una gota en la cabeza. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"Nosotros los esperamos aquí¿cierto Trunks?"-el chico asintió.

"¿Cómo que se quedan?"

"Bueno el problema es entre parejas, no sería bueno intervenir, Dendé estará al pendiente y cuando sea prudente nosotros iremos a arreglar nuestros problemas de madre a hijo"-concluyó Trunks

"Da igual, no quiero estorbos"

"Vegeta tiene razón, bueno Krillin, es hora de irnos. Creo que de aquí tomaremos caminos diferentes"

Los chicos, Dendé y el maestro Roshi los vieron alejarse.

El namecu sonrió para sí mismo "Les dije que la idea de las flores y los chocolates era buena".

**CoNtInUaRá!**

* * *

El final ya está muy cerca……

Besos a todos!

**Rinsita-chan**


	12. Todo final es un nuevo comienzo

**HawkAngel XD:** Gracias por el review! Mil disculpas por la demora. Besos!

**Elena:** Parece ser que es una difícil batalla la que enfrentarán jaja. Saludos y gracias por el apoyo!

**Karo**:La espera que fue demasiada (perdón!!) terminó. Espero te guste el resultado. Saludos!

**Runliney:** No te preocupes, al contrario, la que se disculpa soy yo por hacerlos esperar tanto! Un abrazo!

**f-zelda****:** Gracias por dejar review y sobre todo por seguir mi historia! Saluditos!

**Kenny McCormick****: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario! Goku es un idiota muy lindo con suerte jeje. Saludos!

**Huevito:** Gracias por el apoyo! Sorry por el retraso! Besos!

**melikav****: **Sería incapaz de dejar la historia incompleta, aunque si lamento haberme demorado tanto, finalmente aquí está el desenlace de la historia y procuraré ser más constante con mis siguientes historias.

**tatxu****:** Traté de escribir un final un poco diferente, ojalá te agrade. Gracias por leer!

**LadySc -Maaya-**: Gracias por aventurarte a leer! Aquí dejo a tu consideración el final de este fic!

**VeroUchiha****: **Gracias por comentar! Los hombres nunca aprenderán, como verás en este capítulo de di más o menos la misma importancia a la relación Goku/Milk que a la Vegeta/Bulma, aunque en un comienzo este fic le perteneció a la primer pareja. Espero disfrutes el final!

**Shanmiyami:** Que bueno que te agraden las locuras que escribo. Tienes razón Goku y Vegeta haciendo un striptease sería demasiado sexy…se me cae la baba. Gracias por el review! Un beso!

**rei-videl3****:**Hola! Espero que la intriga termine con esta actualización y sobre todo que cubra tus expectativas. Gracias por leer!

**dbzilp****:** Gracias por dejar tu opinión. Saluditos!

**milenachan: **Mil gracias por tus reviews y que bueno que te animaste a comentar. Lo sé, me iré al infierno por hacerlos esperar tanto. Una sincera disculpa. Espero te guste este cap. Saludos!

**Mitzuki Hiwatari****: **Hola! Jaja no hay de que ). Gracias por el comentario. Besos!

**Karla:** Gracias por el review, tarde pero aquí está el último cap! Espero que te guste! Saludos!

Hola a todos! Heme aquí de vuelta, después de 2 años!! No puedo creer lo rápido que se va el tiempo! Mil disculpas y un sincero agradecimiento por continuar conmigo hasta el final sniff…sniff.

Todo lo que comienza termina y este fic llega a su fin. Espero lo disfruten!

Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo final.

--

**Lo que ellas quieren**

Capítulo 12

_Todo final es un nuevo comienzo_

_--_

Las luces apagadas y la completa serenidad que envolvía toda la casa le hacía saber que ni una sola alma habitaba la morada por el momento, y así era, excepto por ella. Y para saberlo no necesitaba sentir su presencia, el viento se mostraba generoso y lo embriagaba con su dulce aroma.

Vegeta frunció el ceño al percibir en ese perfume el amargo sabor de agua y sal entremezclados…lágrimas. Había llorado…sin duda.

Sin hacer el más mínimo ruido entro a la corporación cápsula, lentamente recorrió los pasillos, como tratando de retrasar su encuentro, sin embargo fue cuestión de minutos para que se encontrara frente a su puerta. Giró la perilla despacio, y entró con extremo cuidado.

Y ahí se encontraba Bulma, recostada sollozando entre sueños. Vegeta se sentó en la orilla de la cama, contemplándola sin saber por dónde empezar.

"Di..ta"-Bulma comenzaba a hablar dormida

"¿Mm?"- El saiyajin se acercó para escuchar mejor.

"Idiota…..Sai…yajin"-murmuró

"¡¿Q-Qué has dicho?!"-Vegeta sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza. ¡Como se atrevía! El príncipe de los saiyajin jamás permitiría semejante…

"Te…amo"

Era increíble que Bulma no se hubiera despertado con feroz grito pero era más extraordinario la velocidad en que su enojo se había desbaratado.

"Mujer, sí que eres extraña"-dijo casi como suspiro

"Eso…mismo…dice él pero…¿sabes?"

"¿Qué?"

"Él lo es más"

"¿Más extraño que tú, mujer terrícola?"- respondió alzando una ceja

"…si…"

"¿Y se puede saber por qué?"

"Es tan frío y distante, pero al mismo tiempo es tan cálido"

¿Cálido? ¿Él? Vegeta no sabía si la conversación que tenía con su ahora dormida esposa sería productiva pero al menos le permitiría dejar, por esta única vez, sí, única vez; a un lado su orgullo sin que ella misma se diera cuenta de ello, al menos conscientemente.

"Él no siempre quiere ser así, pero considera las emociones como debilidades"

"Lo sé…adoro su…expresión frívola…sonrojada"

"¡Pero de qué hablas! ¡Él nunca se sonroja!"-contestó, mientras un leve rojo carmesí cubría sus mejillas.

"De vez… en…vez, jura…ría…que si…escuchara es…to…lo haría"-Probablemente nunca el orgullo de Vegeta le permitiría ver lo cierto de estás palabras

"Ridícula humana"

"Sí…eso diría él"

"Él jamás será romántico, ni te demostrará su afecto, al menos no hasta el fin de la eternidad"

"No importa…..esperaré"

--

Goku aterrizó normalmente en el pasto, sintiendo la humedad del aire se dio cuenta que pronto comenzaría a llover. Su casa estaba a unos cuantos metros enfrente de él, con pasos vacilantes avanzó hacia ella. Las luces estaban encendidas y salía humo de la chimenea.

Instantes antes de entrar se percató que no había nadie en la casa, el ki de Milk lo sentía en otra dirección no muy lejos de ahí. Siguiéndolo caminó hasta encontrarse con ella.

Sentada frente al lago, con el cabello suelto y el vestido que había usado el día en que pelearon.

Aunque fue cauteloso Milk escuchó los pasos y lentamente giró su cabeza.

"Jeje Hola Milk"-nerviosamente saludó Goku, poniendo una mano detrás de su cuello. Milk ni se inmutó, nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lago.

"¿Es hermosa verdad?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"La luna reflejada en el agua….mira…"-sin previo aviso se puso de pie y se acercó al lago. Delicadamente metió una mano en el agua. "Es como si pudiera tocarla"-lentamente Goku se acercó.

"Milk verás…yo"

"Lo siento"-se adelantó a decir.

"¿Qué? No es que.."

"Shh…no te preocupes KA..KA..ROT...TO"-contestó en un tono divertido. "Bulma me explicó todo, lamento mucho haberte gritado. He estado pensando mucho y…decidí…que no podemos…bueno, no puedo seguir así. Reconozco mis errores aunque…"

"¿Aunque?"

"¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE YA NO ESTÉ MOLESTA CONTIGO!!"-de golpe volvió a sentarse para seguir mirando el lago. Goku la imitó.

"Milk, yo también lo siento"

"¡No te creo!"

"En serio, lo lamento. Nunca hice lo que dijiste, peleaba por proteger a los demás, por este mundo, pero al mismo tiempo peleaba por mi deseo, ser más fuerte. Nunca pensé en tus sentimientos, entrené a Gohan en contra de tu voluntad, me ausenté por largos tiempos…..y ya se me olvidó que más"

"El mundo ya vive en paz, así que deberíamos pensar en un nuevo comienzo ¿no?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Continuar hacia adelante, aún estamos vivos, mientras sea así siempre podremos comenzar otra vez."

"¿Comenzar otra vez eh?"-Milk regresó a verlo con una mirada interrogante. Sin previo aviso Goku se puso de pie ofreciéndole una mano a Milk "¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

"¿Una cita? ¿Pero de qué hablas?"

"Nunca es tarde para comenzar otra vez ¿Verdad?"

"Si…tienes razón pero ¿No se supone que deberías traerme flores y chocolates?"

El saiyajin parpadeo un par de veces y se llevó la mano a la frente. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. Fue entonces cuando miro el reflejo de la luna y se le ocurrió una brillante idea (Cosa extraña en Goku).

"Tengo algo mejor que eso"-Dándole la espalda a su esposa se hincó. "Sube a mi espalda"

"¿Para qué?"

"Vamos Milk, solo hazlo"

"De acuerdo"

Una vez que estuvo bien sujetada, el saiyajin se puso de pie. "Bien, ¿Estas lista?"

"Si pero ¿para…"

Lentamente empezaron a elevarse hacia el cielo hasta que su casa se veía como del tamaño de un hormiguero.

"Goku ¿Para qué haces esto?"

"Mira por allá, estamos más cerca de la luna que antes"

"Sí, luce hermosa"

"¿Aún prefieres los chocolates y las flores?"-dijo con su típica mirada ingenua

"Para nada, me parece el regalo perfecto para una primera cita"

"Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Jajaja, ay Goku, nunca cambiaras, ¿te apetece un vuelo por todo el lugar?"

"Si, aunque me muero de hambre"

"Está bien, llegando a la casa te prepararé algo delicioso"

"¡Sí!"

--

Tan cauteloso como le fue posible Gohan entró por la puerta trasera, cargando el ramo de flores más grande que le fue posible encontrar a tan altas horas de la noche y unos bombones cubiertos de chocolate.

Se encontraba cerrando la puerta cuando de repente se encendieron las luces.

"¿Go…han?"

Sin duda era la voz de Videl. El medio saiya suspiró y lentamente se dio la media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su esposa, separados por unos cuantos metros. El silencio que empezaba a alargarse se estaba haciendo cada vez más incómodo, hasta que Videl notó los obsequios.

"¿Eso es para mí?"

Gohan regresó a ver sus manos y con un levísimo sonrojo las estiro para entregárselos. Ambos se acercaron y en cuanto la joven tuvo el ramo en sus manos se puso demasiado pálida.

"¿Videl estás bien?"

"Ma…mar….¡ashuu!!...ma….mar…ga….¡ashuu!"

Videl soltó las flores y empezó a estornudar como desquiciada.

"¡Videl! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!"

"¡Margaritas!...¡Ashuu!"

"¿Margaritas?...¿Qué pasa con las margaritas?"-regresó a ver el ramo el cual tenía unas cuantas.

"Soy…¡ashuu! ¡Soy alérgica! ¿Acaso quieres matarme?? ¡Ashuuu!

--

Milk pudo sentir el corazón de su esposo latir al mismo ritmo que el de ella cuando recostó su cara sobre su pecho. Acababan de hacer el amor y Goku aún acariciaba su cabello y presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella entre sueños.

Milk suspiró realmente feliz y hasta se dio el lujo de derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría, las cuales combinaban perfecto con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Después de cenar había sido él quien tomara la iniciativa de llevarla a la cama y no ella como de costumbre. No es que fuera arisco simplemente que era…era Goku. Y posiblemente la razón por lo que más lo amaba. Por ser él mismo, sincero e inocente, bondadoso y apasionado.

No podía dejar de sollozar. La había tomado tan delicadamente, como a una princesa. Se sentía tan completa y dichosa. Y entonces entendió que el amor que sentía por él era ciego, y el suyo hacía ella era mudo.

--

Videl se encontraba recostada en la cama de un hospital de Ciudad Satán. Tenía la cara toda roja e inchada.

"Vi..Videl….lo siento tanto"

"Ya no digas nada"

Nuevamente ese silencio incómodo se hacía presente el cual fue interrumpido por la enfermera.

"No se preocupe joven Gohan, su esposa podrá irse en unas horas"-El chico asintió y después de unas revisiones que hizo la enfermera ésta abandonó la habitación dejándolos solos otra vez.

"Videl yo…"

"¿Dónde habías estado?"-espetó

"Pues…"

"¿Estabas con ellos?"-dijo está vez con la facciones más suavizadas.

Gohan se limitó a asentir. Quería evadir como fuera el tema de las esferas del dragón.

"Espero que Pan aún esté dormida, se pone de muy mal humor cuando se despierta y no hay nadie en casa."

"No te preocupes, la enfermera dijo que podremos irnos en una horas, con suerte aún estará oscuro"

"Eso espero. Por cierto, gracias por los dulces, recordaste que eran mis favoritos"

"Si pero olvidé que las margaritas pueden matarte"

"hmmm no todo puede ser perfecto"

"Lo lamento en serio"

"Bueno….y a parte de asesinarme, ¿qué más pretendías hacer?"

"¡No quería asesinarte! Sólo quería que arregláramos nuestras diferencias"

"¿Lo dices por nuestra última discusión? Jajaja lo siento, la verdad es que quería que ayudarás a los muchachos en su búsqueda, pero no sabía cómo decírtelo, creo que fue muy poco maduro de mi parte."

"Entonces ¿estamos bien?"

"Eso creo"-Gohan se acercó para besarla.

"¡Au! ¡Me arde la cara!"

"Dejaremos esto para más tarde"-

--

Unas horas después Goku despertó recordando que Gohan era su vecino ¿Por qué no habían regresado juntos? XD

--

Una gran celebración rodeaba la corporación cápsula, al fin la paz entre los guerreros Z y sus respectivas esposas era un hecho. Algunos bailaban, otros comían y bebían o conversaban alegremente. Incluso el gruñón de Vegeta aunque se mantenía callado medio sonería de vez en cuando.

"Y dime Milk ¿Cómo fue que te reconciliaste con el tonto de Goku?"

"Pues verás, tuvimos una cita"

"¿Una cita? ¿Eso es todo? Había imaginado a Goku rogándote de rodillas y toda la cosa"

"Creo que fue la mejor manera de hacerlo, y dime, cómo te fue a ti con el rudo de tu marido"

"¿Vegeta? ¡ja! Pues de la misma forma de siempre"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?"

"De la única manera en que él sabe demostrarme su amor, y vaya que lo hace bien"

"¿Hablas de se…xo?"-dijo casi murmurando Milk

"Por supuesto, y como dije es MUY bueno en ello"-

Ambas mujeres rieron sin darse cuenta que el príncipe saiyajin los escuchaba a lo lejos con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿Pero a poco así de fácil llegó y te convenció?"

"jajaja ¡Claro que no!, primero me hice la dormida y lo hice hablar de sus sentimientos, después le hice un berrinche y bueno, después pasó lo que pasó"

"Pobrecillo, a veces me pregunto quién es la víctima en todo esto"

Nuevamente rieron pero esta vez con más ganas y Vegeta decidió guardar silencio. Necesitaba recuperar lo poco de dignidad que ese comentario le había robado, era mejor que hablar y perderlo por completo.

Mientras las chicas se encargaban de recoger el lugar después de la fiesta los hombres jugaban un juego de mesa, o al menos eso intentaban.

"Bueno con un solo monito en China establecerás un nuevo record Krillin"

"¿Si, cuál? "

"La persona que más rápido perdió en risk"-mencionó Gohan provocando la risa de todos los demás.

"Si Vegeta no hubiera decidido apoderarse de Oceanía y América del Norte yo aún tendría la mitad de Asia"

"Un simple terrícola no sabe como conquistar"

"No cantes victoria, Gohan tiene Europa y África"

"Pues ya veremos"

Mientras tanto en la cocina…..

"Al parecer todo terminó bien ¿no cree suegra?"-Mencionó Videl mientras lavaba los platos

"Creo que sí"

"Aunque me gustaría saber que pasa por la mente de los hombres"

"¿Con qué objetivo Bulma?"

"Curiosidad"

"¿De qué te ríes Videl?"

"Se me ocurrió una idea loca"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"¿Y si le preguntamos a Shen-rong?"

FIN

--

GRACIAS por continuar hasta el final. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron (¡un beso!) y a las que no también por leer, aunque me gustaría recibir las opiniones de todos para conocerlos aunque sea por este medio y ser mejor escritora jeje.

Mil besos a todos! Espero hayan disfrutado el episodio! Y como de costumbre espero sus reviews!

Saludos!

**Rinsita-chan**


End file.
